Untitled: part 1
by Peanuty Boy
Summary: Need help with title. I'm not good with reviews so let's just say a bad guy pops up and Link has to defeat him. How original. It's a good story though. Please please PLEASE REVIEW! I'll take good and bad reviews! It's my first fic!
1. Resituated

The legend of Zelda  
  
     
  
Chapter 1: resituated  
  
    After fighting countless enemies including the powerful Ganondorf and mystical Mask of Majora, the great hero of Hyrule, Link, moved on to a land far east of Hyrule. Having built a small dwelling for himself, and making several new friends, Link had been settled in this new land for three years now. We join our hero at the small village in which he lives.  
  
    Link sat on a small stump in front of his house, running a rag over the legendary master sword which he had kept in his possession over the years. He still wore the same fashionable green tunic. Sticking to the design from the Kokori forest, Link had created a tree house for him to live in. The house was situated in a small town, which held a population of only about 100 people. A guy about the same age as Link walked up.  
  
    "Hey, Link," he said waving a hand slightly. Link looked up from his blade and flashed a smile at his good friend Jared. Link then set the sword and rag on the ground next to him. A little boy and girl ran up to the two, the boy jumping up and down excitedly.  
  
    "Link! There you are! I brought my friend Sarah over!" the eight year old boy exclaimed, pointing to the girl standing next to him. "Tell us the story about the scary mask you fought!  
  
    "Again? You've heard that story at least a hundred times!" Link said chuckling.  
  
    "Do you always have to bother us when we're doing stuff?" Jared said with a sigh. "Little brothers are such a pain..." The boy stuck his tongue out.  
  
    "Its all right, I don't mind." Link said. He hunched forward as the eager kids sat in front of him. "It started as I was riding my horse Eponia through the forest. Suddenly, out of no where a fairy came and startled Eponia, knocking me off. When I came too, a short kid wearing a strange looking mask was..." Link's story was suddenly interrupted by a huge explosion and people screaming. The explosion came from a large windmill situated in the center of the town, a very short distance from Link's house. Bits and pieces of debre rained on the villagers as the cloud of smoke cleared, revealing a gaping hole at the base of the windmill. The huge structure creaked and groaned as it started to lean and fall in the direction of Link's house.  
  
Authors note: Alright. Short so far, but don't let it fool you. It will get better. Now I know what you all are thinking, "Ok, so I read it, but I don't really want to review since I review stories all the time. I'll just skip this one story and let someone else review it" well guess what. EVERYONE IS THINKING THAT! So even if you have reviewed countless other stories, please please please review this too! I beg you! That's all I have to say. 


	2. Disturbed Peace

Chapter 2: disturbed peace.  
  
Â Â Â  The crumbling windmill roared its way toward Link's house. People frantically ran in all directions, trying to get out of the way of the falling building. Link frantically grabbed his sword and pushed Jared out of the way as he jumped. The kids tried to stand and run, but...The windmill came crashing down, bricks flying everywhere, killing a total of nine people, including the two kids.  
  
Â  "NOOOOO!!!!!" Jared screamed as he ran over to the huge pile of bricks. He frantically dug through the pile, hoping his little brother had survived. He gasped when he saw what little remained. Link looked at what was left if his house. He sighed and walked over to his friend, laying a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Â Â Â  "I'm sorry..." he mumbled sympathetically. But the destruction was far from over. Multiple screams were heard as random houses and shops burst into flames. People ran from the buildings, fire engulfing their bodies. Women and children were huddle in masses, very terrified.  
  
Â Â Â  "What is going on here?" Link questioned to himself as he stared at the chaos. A sinister laugh echoed from behind him. Link turned and saw a man standing on the remains of his house. The man was rather tall, standing at about 6'9. He wore full black body armor, except for the helmet. He looked very similar to someone Link had fought before.  
  
Â Â Â  "So, I have found you!" The man shouted with an evil sneer.  
  
Â  "Wha...who are you?!" Link yelled raising his sword.  
  
Â Â Â  "Fool! I am Gondar, the brother of Ganondorf! I shall take his revenge out on you and your pitiful village! Then, I will fulfill my brothers wishes by conquering the world!" He let out a wicked laugh.  
  
Â Â Â  "YOU BASTARD!" an angry Jared shouted in rage. "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" Jared rushed toward Gondar, unarmed which was very stupid.  
  
Â Â Â  "Wait! Jared!" Link shouted. But it was too late. Gondar raised his hand and shot out a beam of energy that sent Jared flying back. Gondar just laughed.  
  
Â Â Â  "You are pathetic! Did you honestly think you would get within ten feet of me?! I am much more powerful than my baby brother was!" he shouted laughing. "And now, I will proceed with destroying your pathetic little lives!" Gondar rose up off the ground as energy started to form in his hands. He smirked down at Link and Jared as the balls of energy suddenly rushed toward him.  
  
Â Â Â  "Look out!" Link shouted as he pulled his friend and himself into a duck. The attack hit straight on target and exploded in a dark mist.  
  
Â Â Â  "Well, that was certainly easy." Gondar grinned as he began his attack on the rest of the village. People screamed and ran as Gondar began the chaotic terror. Soon there was not a building standing nor a person living. Gondar grinned, taking in every bit of the destruction. "That takes care of this place." He then flew off into the distance, leaving the smoldering town to itself. 


	3. 3 & 4

Chapter 3: Gondar's plan  
  
    The whole city was decimated. Not a thing was left living. Or so it seemed. Something began to stir. A few bricks were pushed aside as Link and Jared emerged from a pile of rubble.  
  
    "That was too close..." Link murmured as he looked around at the death and destruction that had taken place. "He destroyed everything..."  
  
    "We have to get him back...he has to pay!" Jared shouted.  
  
    "Let's go see if we can find anything useful." Link said walking up to the remains of his house. After spending a few minutes searching through the wreckage, all he found was a hylan shield.  
  
    "I have a sword at my house, let's head over there." Jared mentioned, heading toward his own house. After searching his house, he found his sword. "Let's go..." he said bitterly. Meanwhile...  
  
    "That Link was such a pushover! I can't understand why my brother had so much trouble!" Gondar sat in a throne in the middle of his castle. A bunch of Stalchildren standing around began to cackle. "Shut up you idiots!" Gondar snapped at them. They immediately quieted. "Now with that pathetic person out of the way, I am free to begin my plan! Call my chief engineer in here!" he shouted pounding his fist. A timid goron wearing a white lab coat walked in.  
  
    "Y-y-yes sir?" the trembling goron stuttered.  
  
    "I'm in a good mood so I feel like wallowing in my own intelligence. Besides, we're bad guys and bad guys always go over their plans for no good reason...go over the plans!" Gondar shouted.  
  
    "W-w-well, first we start construction of the Ganon Canon..." the goron started.  
  
    "Named in loving memory of my dear brother of course." Gondar interrupted. The goron then continued.  
  
    "The canon has the ability to target and destroy every major city in the world." The goron pulled a chart down seemingly from nowhere. The chart held a map. "Here we have a map of Artigonia. Once we have begun construction, we will place eight towers in designated spots in Artigonia" the goron brought out a pointer and pointed to several places on the map.  "These towers will supply the cannon with energy by drawing life force from the planet until a phase in construction where they will not be needed, you can destroy them of whatever. Once the cannon is complete, you will use your powers to give the cannon a final boost of dark energy it needs to fire it." the goron finished and put the chart and pointer away.  
  
    "Excellent! Soon the world will be mine!" Gondar laughed maniacally as the stalchildren looked at each other. Gondar stopped and looked at them. "Well? Laugh!" he shouted. The stalchildren's cackles echoed through the castle.  
  
Chapter 4: a new ally  
  
     
  
    Link and Jared left the village and entered the huge open field that lay in the middle of Artigonia.  
  
    "Where do we go first?" Jared asked. Link thought for a second.  
  
    "I guess we should go to the closest city...that would be Cliffside city." Link said pointing to the east. As they began the trip to the next town, they were being watched...Meanwhile...  
  
    Back at Gondar's castle, Gondar sat lounging in his chair.  
  
    "Ah...Life is good..." he sighed, puffing a cigar. A deku suddenly ran in.  
  
    "S-s-sir! Link is...alive!" the stuttered. Gondar sat up in his chair and threw his cigar away. He stood and walked toward the trembling deku.  
  
    "Hmm...Well, thank you." Gondar said while putting a hand on the deku's...er...."shoulder".  
  
    "Wha...y-you aren't angry?"  
  
    "Why, of course I'm not angry...I'M FURIOUS!!!" he shouted grabbing the deku by the hair/leaves and chucking it out a nearby window.  
  
"SOOOOORRRrrryyyy...." the deku's voice faded as it fell. Gondar sat back in his chair rubbing his temples. He looked up and saw a shadowed figure standing in the doorway.  
  
    "Ah, it's you. Certain complications have arisen. I need you to intercept Link and stop him before he wises up to any of my plans." Gondar spoke to the mysterious person. Later...  
  
    Link and Jared arrived at Cliffside city, only to find it had suffered the same fate as their own village.  
  
    "Man...this place was hit hard...Let's see if there are any survivors." Link said looking around at the smoldering buildings. A person a little older than Link and Jared emerged from a building.  
  
    "Oh, thank God!" he cried when he saw Link. Link ran over to him.  
  
    "Are you ok? Are there any other survivors?" Link asked.  
  
    "I'm afraid not..." he answered sadly. "I'm the only one left."  
  
    "We have to stop Gondar before he hurts any more people." Link said to Jared who had just walked up.  
  
    "I want to come with you." the stranger stepped in between them. "Call me Theo."  
  
    "Sure, we need all the help we can get." Link said.  
  
    "Could you excuse us Theo? Come here Link." Jared said pulling Link away from Theo. He whispered quietly so Theo could not here. "How can we trust this guy? For all we know he could be one of Gandor's followers."  
  
    "I know, but we aren't sure of that. I'll keep a close watch on him. Don't worry." Link responded. Both turned back to Theo. "Alright," Link told him. "Got a weapon?" 


	4. 5 & 6

Chapter 5-the first tower.  
  
    The newly formed trio left the city, the newest member carrying a sword of his own.  
  
    "We have to find out what Gondar is up to and stop him." Link said aloud  
  
    "How are we supposed to do that? We can't exactly walk up to him and ask him..." Jared mumbled. He kicked at a rock which flew into a nearby bush. The rock made a *clunk* sound as it hit something solid.  
  
    "What was that?" Link said, rapidly reaching into the bush and pulling out a stalchild that was spying on them. "What have we here? A spy for Gondar, eh?" Link said raising his sword. "Tell us what Gondar is up to or else!" he threatened.  
  
    "You don't scare me." the stalchild said. "I aint tellin' no-" a sword blade swiftly ran through the creatures bony neck, knocking its skull to the ground. "Alright! Alright! I'll talk!" the skull flailed wildly.  
  
     
  
    A lizalfo walked into Gondar's chambers.  
  
    "Good news, sssire," the lizalfo hissed, "The towers have been placed and construction of the weapon has begun."  
  
    "Excelent, all is going according to plan." Gondar smirked.  
  
    "Erm...is also appears that Link discovered one of our stalchildren spys and was told the location of the first tower..."  
  
    "WHAAAAT?!!!" a fireball flew at the lizalfo, burning it to a crisp. "I hate bad news..." Gondar sighed. "It doesn't matter...he will not get past my first minion." he said walking over to a window and looking down onto the platform on which the beginning stages of the weapon were starting.  
  
  After gaining new information, the three headed in the direction of the Dark Forest.  
  
    "I can't believe it!" Jared shouted. "Who knows how long it's going to take Gondar to build that cannon. We have to hurry and destroy those stupid towers before that thing is finished."  
  
    "I agree, and Gondar will no doubt have someone guarding the towers." Theo said.  
  
    "And we can be sure Gondar will send only the strongest creatures to guard them." Link added. The three walked on until they got to the entrance of the forest.  
  
    "Ok guys," Link said. "Let's split up and look for that first tower. And be careful, there will probably be some nasty monsters in there."  
  
chapter 6- Lost!  
  
    Link walked through the dense shrubbery, his sword drawn. He expected anything to jump out at him at any moment. He came to a cross path.  
  
    "Hmm...Which way do I go?" he mumbled to himself as he looked down the left and right path. He decided to go down the path to the left. After about 5 minutes of more walking, he came to another point in which two paths cross.  
  
    "Geesh, another cross way..." he mumbled going straight this time. After another five minutes he came to a third one.  
  
    "Gah!!!" he screamed frustratedly. He took out his sword and carved into a tree. "There! Now we'll see..." he stomped off into one direction. Five minutes later he came back from a different path than when he exited. He looked at all the trees. One of the trees had been carved into.  
  
    "Great..." he sighed slumping down on a tree stump. "I'm lost..."  
  
    Jared walked looked around as he pushed branches aside.  
  
    "We really need to find this thing..." he mumbled as a branch hit in him the face. "Gah, stupid forest!" he shouted while rubbing the welt on his face. He followed the poorly made path until eventually it turned into nothing but tree's and grass.  
  
    "Oh great...I'll get lost if I go off the path...I'd better go back..." he turned and walked back the way he came. After a few steps he realized he was facing more trees. "What...? What happened to the path?" he turned around and saw the small dirt path that had led him to the dead end was behind him. "Something weird is going on..." he walked down the path, only to find it led to the same dead end. He let out a frustrated growl and just ran straight ahead into the trees. He eventually came to another path. "This had better not be the same one..."  
  
    Link sat on the stump pondering what to do.  
  
  "This stupid forest...we're never going to get out of here..." he mumbled. Suddenly he saw Jared coming down one of the paths. "Jared!" shouted, jumping up. "This place is some kind of maze! I can't get out of here!" he said.  
  
    "I know." replied Jared. "The same thing happened to me. I don't think we follow the paths."  
  
    "Hmm...So, all we have to do is go into the trees?" link asked. Jared nodded.  
  
    "I think so."  
  
    "Cool. Maybe we should find Theo first..." Link said.  
  
    "He can handle himself. We should first go find that tower and destroy it and then come back for him." Jared said.  
  
    "I guess so..."link mumbled. They went off into the trees, ignoring the paths. They eventually came to a single path.  
  
    "Hmm...This looks new..." Link said surveying the area. "Let's cut through right there." Link said pointing to through some trees. They stepped off the path and through the dense woods. After a few minutes of walking, they came to a huge open area. The place buzzed with an electricity-like noise that generated from a tall black structure.  
  
    "That's gotta be the tower!" Link shouted. Suddenly they heard a voice coming from somewhere else.  
  
    "It's about time you got here!!!" the shouts came from Theo, who was busy fighting someone. He was another human, about as tall as Theo. He had white hair and a scar over his left eye. Link guessed him to be about twenty something years old. "Can I get a little help here?!" Theo shouted once more. Link and Jared readied their swords. 


	5. 7 & 8

Chapter 7- the first battle.  
  
    Theo was able to manage fighting off the enemy, but he was losing fast.  
  
    "Can I get some help?!" Theo shouted to Link and Jared who were standing on the sidelines. The attacker caught site of Link and stopped swinging his sword at Theo. Theo jumped back and joined Link and Jared.  
  
    "Hmm. So this is the famous Link." the person smirked. "My name is Shiva, and I shall enjoy killing the three of you."  
  
    "Well, Shiva, it aint gonna happen!" Link shouted, raising up his sword. He and Jared rushed Shiva with their swords drawn as Theo sat back to rest. Link and Jared took turns slashing at Shiva, who was blocking their attacks with his own sword. Shiva quickly kicked Jared away as he blocked an attack from Link. The two interlocked their swords as Shiva gave Link an evil smirk.  
  
    "Give it up, kid. You can't win." Shiva shouted.  
  
    "You're in for a surprise!" Link retorted. Shiva drew his sword back and sideswiped it at Link. Link retaliated by ducking under it and swipe- kicking Shiva, knocking his feet out from under him. Shiva fell to the ground and rolled out of the way of a jump attacked then kicked Link in the back. Jared then joined in again and managed to catch Shiva off guard, slicing him in the back.  
  
Link and Jared threw more blows, but Shiva would block or dodge them, though he was occationally getting hit. Shiva blocked a kick and jumped back.  
  
    "I grow tired of this!" he shouted slightly panting. He then charged at Link with his sword held out. Link quickly ducked down a bit and grabbed Shiva's wrist, leaning back and using his foot to catapult Shiva over and behind him and into a tree. Link and Jared both charged Shiva, slashing him in the back.  
  
    "NOOO! This was not supposed to hap---uhn..."Shiva slumped down dead. Link put his sword away and turned to the tower.  
  
    "Now...how to go about destroying this thing..." he mumbled to himself while examining the structure. He got out a few bombs and planted them on the sides of the tower. "Take cover!" Link shouted as the three ducked behind some trees. After three seconds the bomb went off, causing a mass explosion to shoot through the structure. The forest rumbled as the huge tower was blown to pieces.  
  
    "That wasn't so hard." Link said as he looked at the smoldering pile of nothingness the tower had left behind. "Now how are we going to get out of this forest? This place is a maze."  
  
    "No it's not. I followed the path right up to here." Theo said.  
  
    "What?! You didn't back track at all?!" Link shouted.  
  
    "Nope, not at all." Theo said. Link and Jared fell over.  
  
    "All right...lets just get out of here..." Link said sighing. Meanwhile...  
  
    Gondar paced back and forth in his throne room. Suddenly a stalchild walked in.  
  
    "You had better have good news..." Gondar said harshly to the stalchild. The creature's bones began to rattle.  
  
    "I'm afraid Shiva has been...k-k-killed and the...tower was....d-d- destroyed! GAHH!" the skeleton shouted as it ran out the door.  
  
    "That coward...I'll kill him later. But I still have this problem about Link..." he mumbled to himself, sitting in his throne. "I just hope that stupid kid I sent can get to him..."  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 abandoned?  
  
    After destroying the first of the eight towers, our heroes leave the dark forest wondering where to go next.  
  
    "I think the next closest place is Ikawaii lake...maybe we should head over there and check things out." Link suggested. Theo stepped in.  
  
    "Um...perhaps we should go to Seaside city instead..." he suggested. Link and Jared looked at him.  
  
    "Why?" Jared asked. "We really don't need to."  
  
    "Well...maybe we can find some useful information there, like where the next tower is." he said.  
  
    "Hmm..." link thought. "That might be a good idea...it would save us time too if nothing was at the lake anyway...So, lets go to seaside city." He said walking off in an east/southeasterly direction. Theo followed.  
  
    "Hmph...Don't see why we have to listen to this guy all the time..." Jared mumbled under his breath as he stayed a slight distance behind. After walking for a while Jared suddenly realized something and ran up to Link.  
  
    "Hey, I just remembered. I have some friends in seaside. Maybe if Gondar didn't attack the city we can convince them to help us." he told Link.  
  
    "That's great," Link answered imediately. "At this rate we might get enough help to actually stop Gondar..." Meanwhile...  
  
    Gondar sat in his throne tapping his fingers. Two stalchildren, one wearing a captains hat, ran in. "Sire, good news." the captain said while saluting. "We currently have 40% of the cannon complete."  
  
    "Excelent. With the tower almost half way complete and Link only having destroyed one tower, there is no way he'll be able to stop me! MWAHAHA!" he laughed evily.  
  
    "I have more news as well." The captain announced.  
  
    "Eh? Has Link been killed?" he questioned hopefully.  
  
    "No, but Link and his friend are on their way to Seaside city where the raticon trio is waiting for them." it said.  
  
    "I see...and who gave the order to post the ratican trio there?" he asked, his temper starting to get the better of him.  
  
    "I did sir, I thought that since they were headed toward the city, we might send someone to stop them." the captain said, not realizing Gondar was getting angry.  
  
    "Ah, I see, well..." he shot energy at the captain, splattering it against the wall in a heap of bones. "Maybe next time you won't go against my orders." Gondar then turned to the other stalchild, who was terrified at the loss of its captain. "Now, since Link is headed to the city anyway, do make sure the raticon group takes care of Link. Do not disappoint me, captain." he turned, walking back to his chair.  
  
    Link and Co. made their way toward seaside city.  
  
    "I really hope Seaside wasn't attacked too..." Jared mumbled. "Gondar can't get away with all people he's killed."  
  
    "I know Jared, but for now we can only try to find these towers and destroy them. If we knew where Gondar was then we'd probably attack full force, but we don't. We're doing the best we can." Link told him. The continued walking for a while until they reached the city limits.  
  
            "We're finally here...and it doesn't look that bad." Jared said, noticing that the buildings were still in tact. As they got further into the center of the city link noticed something  
  
    "Where is everyone?" Link asked. The streets were completely deserted. The entire city had turned into a ghost town.  
  
    "This place is totally empty..." Jared said. A small breeze blew through the deserted streets.  
  
    "Maybe we should split up and look for clues." Theo suggested.  
  
    "Hmm...maybe that's a good idea...just no one gets lost. Meet back here in one hour and report anything you find." Link responded. And with that, the three went down separate streets. 


	6. 9 & 10

Chapter 9: the trio of trouble  
  
    Link walked through the deserted streets, looking up at the windows of the buildings. All of the windows had shades drawn down.  
  
    "This is very weird....usually this is a pretty busy city since its right next to water..." he murmured to himself. Suddenly he saw what he thought to be a figure disappearing into an alley. Link curiously walked over to investigate. When he looked down the alley, it was empty except for trash littered on the floor. "Very weird..." he mumbled as he turned from the alley. There was a sudden harsh cackle as something jumped down on him, knocking him to the ground. Link jumped back up and drew his sword, looking around for the attacker. Strangely, no one was around.  
  
    "Where are you, you coward!?" Link's shouts echoed through the streets. Another cackle came from behind him. Link whirled around to face a creature that looked like a giant human-like rat. Link held up his sword.  
  
    "Who are you?!" he shouted to the rat thing  
  
    "I am ratfink, a brother of the ratigon trio!" the creature responded in a very shrill, raspy voice. It jumped at Link and slashed at him with its sharp claws, leaving Link with small gashes on his chest.  Link thrust his sword into the rats arm. Blood seeped out of the wound and matted the dirty brown fur. It shrieked at Link as it turned to retreat but Link caught it in the back with his sword. "Noo! Brothers, avenge me..." the rat thing fell down dead.  
  
    "Wow, that was really easy." Link said as he ran back toward the meeting place.  
  
    Jared walked down a separate street. It too was totally deserted. He came to a fountain, finding that even it had no water flow.  
  
    "This is weird, it's like everything's dead." he mumbled as he continued walking. Suddenly he heard a noise. A door on one of the nearby buildings opened and a child ran out. Soon a woman ran after the child.  
  
    "No! It's dangerous! Stay inside!" the worried mother shouted while scooping her child up and running back inside, slamming the door. Jared curiously walked toward the house but something else caught his eye. He turned his attention to a strange creature hunched over something. The creature turned its head and looked at Jared. Blood and pieces of flesh hung from its teeth as it stood and walked from the dead cat. It was one of the rat creatures Link fought, only this one was slightly larger.  
  
    "Ugh...that's disgusting...and yet so ironic..." Jared mumbled as he looked from the mangled cat to the bloody faced rat.  
  
    "I thought we ordered everyone inside?!" the rat screeched. It barred its claws and fangs at Jared and charged him. Jared equipped his sword and stood in a defensive stance. The rat raised its claws and brought them down upon Jared. Jared blocked the attack with the blunt side of his sword and kicked the rat in the chest. He then attempted a jump attack but the rat dodged and punched Jared in the head. Jared staggered back and regained his stance. He then reached into a pouch at his side and pulled out some Deku Nuts.  
  
    "Heh, try some of these!" he shouted, throwing the nuts at the rats feet. A small blinding flash emitted from the nuts and the rat was temporarily stunned. Jared took this opportunity and charged, running the rat straight through with his sword. The rat fell on its knees then its face, letting out a final wheeze before slipping into death. Meanwhile...  
  
    Gondar sat in his chair. A long line of creatures stood before him. A sign next to the door read 'Minion Auditions today."  
  
    "Ok, NEXT!" Gondar's assistant shouted. A hideously evil looking creature walked up. It resembled something like that of a minotaur.  
  
    "Alright. This is Scott. Scott, Gondar. Gondar, Scott." the assistant announced.  
  
    "Hello Scott." Gondar said to the creature.  
  
    "Hello." it roared in response.  
  
    "Scott enjoys sunsets and Steven Segaul Movies. With his 'Mighty ax of death' he can chop through any opponent..." the assistant read from a clipboard while Scott swung a battle ax around.  
  
    "Hmm...Interesting...Well, I'll notify you later if we want you." Gondar said.  
  
    "Ok, NEXT!" the assistant shouted once more. Suddenly a small imp ran into the room.  
  
    "Sssir!" the imp hissed. "Two of the Raticon trio have been killed!" Gondar glared and sent a fire ball at the imp, which actually took out all but a few of the minion tryouts.  
  
    "Stupid imp...see what it made me do?!" Gondar looked at the remaining creatures. "Bah, the rest of you are hired." he waved a hand and left the room.  
  
Find out in chapter 10: rest of Raticon.  
  
    Link and Jared met back at the meeting place.  
  
    "Link...I saw...a creature..." Jared panted, out of breath from running.  
  
    "Yeah, me too. Was it some kind of rat thing?" Link asked him. Jared nodded.  
  
    "Yeah, I think it was the one holding the city."  
  
    "There are three of them I think. I killed one of them."  
  
    "I killed one too...that means there's one left." There was a sudden low growl behind them. They turned to face what made the sound. Before them stood the third Raticon brother. This one was very muscular, at least twice the size of both of the previous rats put together.  
  
    "You have killed my brothers; now I will kill you." the rat said in a deep schwartzenegar accent. He cracked his knuckles and thundered towards the two. They armed themselves with their swords. Jared charged first with his sword raised in the air. The strong rat easily sent Jared crashing into the side of a building with a sweep of his arm. Link then also charged the rat. Learning from Jared's mistake, he knelt under the rats arm and jabbed it in the thigh. It kicked Link away, pulling out the sword and flicking it aside as if he were stabbed with a toothpick. Jared stood and groaned, leaning against the wall to regain himself. He then ran at the rat and slashed it across the back. The rat, seeming to not be affected at all, turned and picked Jared up by the arm. He then flung Jared far ahead. The rat then turned its attention toward Link. He slowly stomped toward Link, backing him into a corner.  
  
    Oh great...what am I going to do? I don't have my sword...Link thought to himself. He felt his back press against the cold brick of the wall. He looked all about for possible escape routes. He looked up and saw a sign post jutting from the wall above him. He sprung up and wrapped his fingers around the smooth wood, lifting his lower body and fiercely bringing a foot into the rats face. He then pulled the rest of his weight up in a back flip, landing on the small post. He then saw his sword sticking up out from the ground in the middle of the street. Jumping from the post, his foot landed on the rats head as he sprung into a flip and landed in a crouch behind the enormous creature. He then made a mad dash for his sword. He was not fast enough though and the rat swiftly kicked him in the back, causing him to fly forward and slide across the pavement.  
  
    Jared used his own sword to prop himself up. He stood, his muscles aching. He managed to ignore the cries of his body and once again charged the rat. This time the huge creature grabbed Jared, pinning his arms to his sides. Jared could feel the pressure building as the muscular arms began to squeeze. Soon he had trouble breathing and the sword slipped from his hand and clanged on the ground.  
  
    "I will crush you like a grape." the rat menaced. Suddenly Link jumped on the rat's back and raised his sword, then brought it down into the rat's skull. Jared felt the pressure diminish and was released from the rats grasp. He dropped to the ground and fell on his knees, coughing and gasping. Link pulled out his sword and jumped off as the rat tilted and fell to the ground in a cloud of dust. 


	7. 11 & 12

chapter 11 A city reflourished.  
  
     
  
    A woman from a nearby house slowly opened the door and peeked out. Soon more people emerged from their dwellings, murmuring and disgusting the events that just occurred.  
  
    "Can you believe..."  
  
    "They just killed those rats..."  
  
    "Maybe the city is free..."  
  
    "Hey, where's my cat..." the people started to crowd around Link and Jared. They lifted the two onto their shoulders, cheering. Link looked over at Jared.  
  
    "But...what happened to Theo? Link asked, a questioning and slightly worried look on his face.  
  
    Within minutes of the Raticon trios expiration, the city was alive and bustling with people. Citizens were once again shopping at the street side markets, little kids running around playing tag, customers arguing with shopkeepers, women gossiping about world events, and the fountains were even flowing again. Link and Jared were walking through the crowded streets trying to find Theo.  
  
    "We're never going to find him..." Link mumbled as he pushed through a crowd of people.  
  
    "Maybe we should go find my friends first." Jared suggested.  
  
    "I guess...maybe later we can ask people if anyone's seen Theo..." Link sighed. "Which way?"  
  
    "Follow me." Jared said as he navigated his way through the hordes of people. After a few twists and turns down a few streets, they came to a rather small house. Jared went up to the front door and knocked. A kid a few years younger than Jared opened the door.  
  
    "Hey Jared! We heard about your town being attacked! We thought you were dead or something!" the kid shouted when he saw Jared.  
  
    "Yeah, I got out, Paul. Look, is your brother here? I need to talk to him too." Jared told him. The boy nodded and disappeared into the house. A short while later Paul came back with an older boy.  
  
    "I told you, Justin! Jared survived!" Paul told his brother.  
  
    "Wow! Jared, you really are alive!" Justin shouted.  
  
    "Yeah, yeah. Look, we're kinda short on time. I'm here with Link---" he pointed behind him and Paul got wide eyes.  
  
    "THE Link! Wow! He's so cool!"  Paul shouted jumping up and down.  
  
    "Anyway...we need to stop this guy Gondar and we need a little help...interested?" Jared asked them.  
  
    "I wanna help!" Paul jumped excitedly. Justin nodded.  
  
    "Yeah, I guess I can help too." Justin said.  
  
    "Great, go get your stuff and we'll leave." Jared told them. The two went back into their house and reappeared, Paul carrying a small sword and Justin held a bow and a quiver of arrows on his back.  
  
    "Great, let's go." Jared said walking back towards Link. Paul ran next to Link as they walked.  
  
    "Wow! It's so cool to meet you! I'm Paul! I'm a fighter too!" he rambled on as they walked.  
  
Find out in chapter 12: on their way!  
  
    The group of four left the house, first searching for Theo on the busy streets.  
  
    "Once again, we're never going to find him..." Link mumbled.  
  
    "Hey guys!" Theo shouted as he ran across the street and met up with the 4. "Who are they?" he said looking at Paul and Justin.  
  
    "They are friends...they're going to help." Jared said to Theo. Suddenly Link overheard a girl talking to her friend.  
  
    "...and there's, like, this big tower thing in the middle of the city. Like, it's so ugly, I don't know why they, like, built it. Oh my god! Did you see Michael...." Link thought for a second.  
  
    Hmm...they must be talking about one of those energy towers...he thought to himself. "Alright guys, there's another tower in the city. Let's go see if we can find it." Link told the other four. They went to the middle of the city and sure enough there was another tower sitting there.  
  
    "Need bombs to destroy it..." Link mumbled as he looked around. He spotted a small cart carrying bombs. Link rushed over and grabbed some, handing the owner some rupees. He dashed to the tower and yelled for everyone to get back. He then placed the bombs and ducked behind a building. The bombs exploded, destroying the tower.  
  
    "Alright!" Link said happily. "That's two down!"  
  
    "But we still have six more to go..." Jared reminded. Link sighed.  
  
    "We're going to have to split up and take out the towers all at once...Paul and Theo, go to the swamps and check out the area. Justin and Jared, go to Ikawaii Lake. I'll go to the Yadowan graveyard. We'll meet at Mountainridge city in two days." Link gave his instructions and they all agreed. The group left the city and set out for their locations. Meanwhile...  
  
    Gondar sat in his chair tapping his fingers on the arm impatiently.  
  
    "How long does it take to build a stupid cannon?!" he shotued out loud. He stood from his chair and stormed out of the room. He made his way down stairs and through towers until he finally reached the room where the weapon was being built.  
  
    "What's taking so damn long?!" he shouted to the chief engineer. The engineer jumped at the raise in Gondar's voice.  
  
    "Well, sir...it does take a fairly long while to build this thing...We are approximately 75% complete. After we finish we'll immediately begin on the energy transformation device." the creature explained.  
  
    "Why can't I just zap the cannon myself?!" Gondar asked impatiently.  
  
    "Because, the cannon's make up is very fragile. I'm afraid a direct absorbance of pure unaltered energy would surely destroy it. We have plans for a device that will absorb the energy then convert it and make it applicable for the cannon."  
  
    "How long will it take?"  
  
    "Not long."  
  
    "Is there a chance that if the energy towers were destroyed it would affect the cannon?"  
  
    "Not likely...at the rate its going, it shouldn't be a worry. The only possible thing to worry about would be if multiple towers were destroyed in a short period of time."  
  
    "Hmm...well make sure construction keeps up." Gondar finished and with a wave of his cape, he disappeared back into his castle. 


	8. 13 & 14

Chapter 13: swamp and lake.  
  
     
  
    The group left the city and split up, 2 going north, 3 going east. Theo and Paul walked in silence, not really speaking to each other. Paul was normally an outgoing and friendly person, but something about Theo seemed....unsettling to him.  
  
    "So...Where ya from?" Paul asked in a desperate attempt to start conversation. Theo looked at him and sighed.  
  
    "Valea..." he responded, not really wanting to talk.  
  
    "Wow, that's really far from here. All the way across the waters, right?" Paul asked. Theo half nodded. Paul sighed.  
  
    Why'd I have to get stuck with Mr. Sunshine? he thought to himself as his eyes kept to the ground. After a few hours of walking and agonizing silence, they eventually came to a river that practically ran through half of Artigonia. There were small bridges on the river every few miles. They walked until they found one and crossed over to the northern half of Artigonia. After a few more hours of walking the terrain started to change. The ground started to become softer and wet. Soon they came to the outskirts of the swamps. The air was thick and clouded. Greenish blue water collected on small pools scattered around the swamp. Dead trees littered the area. Hardly anything could live in these conditions except bats and certain amphibians and reptiles.  
  
    "Dis place sbells bad..." Paul said holding a hand over his nose. "Let's start looking for adythingh udusual..." he said with a sigh.  
  
    Since the Lake and Graveyard were in the same direction, Link, Jared, and Justin walked in the same direction. They were busy talking about Gondar.  
  
    "I can't believe that guy...he thinks he's so strong. But we'll show him." Justin said while clenching his fists.  
  
    "I wonder why he didn't destroy your city..." Jared mumbled.  
  
    "I hear that Portside hasn't been touched either." Justin mentioned.  
  
    "Well one thing is for sure; if Gondar fires that Cannon, we'll all be doomed." Link said. In a short while the lake came into view.  
  
  "I guess this is where we part ways." Link said. "Good luck. See you guys in a few days. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Link waved and walked off, leaving Jared and Justin alone.  
  
    "I guess we should look around..." Jared mumbled. The lake was very large; you could not see the other side if you stood at the water line. They were going to be searching for a while.  
  
    "So...what are we looking for again?" Justin asked as he walked along the edge of the water.  
  
    "Anything suspicious..." Jared replied as he walked up a hill. As he was walking, he suddenly fell into a cave opening that slanted down and went underground.  
  
    "I think I found something..."  
  
  
  
Chapter 14: Washout  
  
     
  
    Jared crept down the passageway, followed by Justin. It was poorly made, just a hole in the ground; dirt covering all 4 walls. As they went farther down, the air became musty and cold. It also grew darker.  
  
    "It's getting hard to see..." Jared mumbled as he ran his hand along the wall to keep balance in case there were any rocks on the ground. He suddenly ran into something soft and bounced off.  
  
    "What the..." Jared went up to the 'wall' and felt around, it had a soft texture and it was slightly jello-like. Jared felt a rumbling come from the other side. Suddenly it started to move. It turned around and through the darkness Jared saw a pair of glowing eyes.  
  
    "Err...." Jared backed away and ran into Justin, both falling to the ground. A loud roar echoed through the passage as fire suddenly billowed from under the eyes. The light from the fire sliced through the darkness, as well as the passage. Jared and Justin lay flat on their stomachs as the fire passed overhead, slightly singeing them. As the fire lit of the hall, Jared could make out the creature. It was mostly just a ball of fat. It had black skin and small horns protruding from its head. It didn't appear to have any arms of legs. Jared brought out his sword and stood after the fire disappeared and the passage plunged back into darkness. He lunged forward and slashed at the monster. It screeched in response and Jared could feel warm liquid running down the blade and onto the handle. The creature seemed to deflate and shrunk down half its size. Jarad and Justin were able to move past the thing and continued down the passage.  
  
    "What was that thing?" Justin asked as he held is own sword, ready for more creatures.  
  
    "I dunno...but I bet there will be more of them..."Jared said as he continued walking. Suddenly sloshing sounds were heard in the tunnel.  Jared stopped walking.  
  
    "What was that?" he asked, but the sound had stopped. As they continued walking, the sloshing continued.  
  
    "What the hell is that?!" Jared yelled.  
  
    "Uh...I think there's water on the floor..." Justin said as he noticed there was now water flowing on the ground of the passage. Suddenly there was a loud rumbling sound.  
  
    "Uh oh..." Sounds of rushing water were heard from behind as the rumbling grew closer.  
  
    "Uh...RUN!" Jared shouted as he ran full speed down the corridor. He could hear the incoming water gaining on them. Jared heard Justin shout as the water swept him away, taking him as well too. The two screamed as they were carried through the passage by way of water. Soon as they burst into a fairly well lit room and down a waterfall, falling 30 feet. Jared surfaced coughing and gasping.  
  
    "Justin? *cough* Justin where *cough* are you?" he shouted while searching the water. Justin came up about 10 feet away, gagging on the water.  
  
    "This water tastes like fish..." Justin said as he swam to land. Jared also went to shore and took a look around the underground cavern. The waterfall had now seemingly stopped. It was a pretty basic cave. Torches were lit and hung around all the walls, lighting up the room. The ceiling reached up to about 75 feet. Water was collecting and dripping off the ceiling. There was no telling how deep the water was, it was at least 20 feet deep though because that's how far Jared guessed they went under. The bit of ground they were on was only a small circle on the right side from where they fell in. There was an opening to another corridor, two candlesticks standing on either side of the doorway.  
  
    "I guess we should go that way..." Jared said as he walked over to the doorway. Suddenly the ground shook and boulders fell from the ceiling which blocked the exit. Jared sighed.  
  
    "We have the best of luck..." he muttered. He walked over to the boulders and examined them. "I think we can move these..." Suddenly the cavern shook again, knocking the two to their feet.  
  
    "What the hell is going on?!" Justin shouted. Suddenly there was a loud splash as a giant fish jumped from the water and came back down.  
  
    "Gah..I suppose we have to fight that thing..." Jared said with a sigh. Suddenly the fish jumped toward them and landed on the ground they were standing on. The weight of the fish actually crumbled some land away as half of the ground slipped into the ocean.  
  
    "I think we're in trouble..." Justin said as the fish jumped again.  
  
    "JUMP!" Jared shouted as he and Justin leapt off the small land mass and into the water as the fish landed and took out the rest of the little island. Jared took out his sword and floated in the water, looking around for signs of the giant fish. The fish silently emerged behind Jared and opened its huge mouth.  
  
    "Jared! Watch out!" Justin shouted, pointing to the huge fish. Jared quickly spun around and slashed the fish on the eye. It reeled in pain and disappeared under the water.  
  
    "Where'd it go?" Jared muttered, looking down in the water. A huge shadow appeared under him as the fish emerged, its mouth open with Jared ending up inside.  
  
    "GAHH!" Jared shouted as he scrambled to get out of the fish's mouth. But before he could, the fish's jaws snapped shut.  
  
    "JARED!" 


	9. 15 & 16

Chapter 15  
  
  
  
    Link crept down the dusty steps, swatting away a few cobwebs every now and then. It was lit well, torches hung on the wall every 10 feet, so Link didn't have much trouble seeing.  He could hear the clacking of bones ahead, so he figured the steps were still continued further down and slowed his pace. Soon the steps went into a spiral curve.  
  
    "Geez, how far down does this go?" he muttered to himself. No sooner had he said that than the stairs suddenly turned a corner and burst into an open room. He quickly caught himself and hid back behind the corner. He then slowly peeked around to see if anyone had noticed him. Luckily no one had. He took time to glance around the room. The walls were made of thick cobblestone. On one wall three cells were lined up, though Link could not tell if they held anyone. There was a small table in the center of the room, with a candle on top; though the candle seemed a bit unnecessary for the room was brightly lit by 6 torches on each wall. A small chair was sitting next to the table. On the far side of the room there was a wooden door. There were only about three stalchildren in the room. Link decided he could take them all out. The stalchildren jumped when Link suddenly burst from the staircase, rushing at one and slicing it in half. The other two ran for the door as Link charged up and sliced the heads off both in one swipe, the heads dissapearing in a blue mist on the floor. The stalchildren, now headless, bumbled around the room bumping into each other. Link eventually put them out with another attack. He heard a voice come from one of the cells.  
  
    "Wow, that was amazing!" the soft voice cried from the darkness. Link could tell it was a girl. He walked over to the cell door.  
  
    "Are you ok?" he asked into the darkness.  
  
    "Yes...I'm fine, now that your here..." the voice called back to him.  
  
    "Let's see if I can get you out of there." Link walked over to the table and picked up a set of keys. "Maybe one of these unlocks the cells..." he mumbled as he walked back over to the door. After trying two keys, the third one fit and he unlocked the door, opening it so the prisoner can escape. The girl emerged from the shadows and into the light. She was very beautiful with long blond hair and dazzling blue eyes.  
  
    "Thank you...you were very brave..."she whispered, her eyes fixed on Link. She moved closer to him.  
  
    "Uh...it was nothing...What is your name?" Link asked her.  
  
    "Lauren..." she told him in a dazed, almost love struck voice.  Link grinned nervously.  
  
    "Uh...let's get out of here, shall we?"  
  
    Jared sat on a rock, taking a little break from the previous fight with the fish. Justin stood waiting impatiently.  
  
    "Come on, we do have a time limit you know." he said.  
  
    "Hey, you weren't the one who was almost swallowed by a fish!" Jared retorted. He sighed and stood up. "Let's go..." They continued walking down the corridor.  
  
    "I hope the tunnel doesn't try to flood again..." Jared muttered. The ground started to go uphill slightly. After another five minutes of walking, rushing water was heard once again.  
  
    "Eh...that had better not be what I think it is..." Jared mumbled as he continued to walk slowly. The water sounded like it was closer, but whenever Jared would stop, the sound would stay in the same place. He concluded there must be a river running somewhere nearby. Jared was about to take another step when he realized there was no ground below him.  
  
    "Gwah!" he cried out and flailed his arms around to regain balance. "Geez, that was close..." he muttered as he looked over the cliff. It was too dark to tell how far the cliff went down, but Jared concluded it had to at least be a 200 foot drop. Justin came up behind him and almost knocked him over the edge.  
  
    "Hey, why'd ya stop?" Justin asked. Jared barely was able to stay up.  
  
    "Because, there's a frickin' cliff in front of me!" he shouted, his words echoing through the cliff walls. Jared could see another opening in the wall in front of them.  
  
    "There must have been a bridge here before..." Jared mumbled.  
  
    "It's not that far. Just jump." Justin said. Jared looked at him like he was an idiot.  
  
    "Oh yeah, no biggie. And if I don't make it oh well." he mumbled sarcastically. "But it looks like we don't have a choice if we want to continue..." he backed up a few feet then did a bit of stretching. He then crouched down and mentally prepared himself to jump. He dashed off and ran as fast as he could, leaping off at the edge of the cliff, and soaring through the air to the other side. The only thing he didn't take into account was that the opening was actually bigger than it seemed, giving the illusion of it being closer than it actually was.  
  
    "Oh shit..." Jared mumbled as he slowly started to lose forward momentum and plummeted down into the darkness below.  
  
    "Oops..."Justin mumbled. "Guess it is a bad idea to jump..." suddenly the ground beneath him crumbled away and he lost his balance, following Jared into the darkness.  
  
~end chapter~  
  
chapter 16- water fight  
  
     
  
    Justin plummeted through the air.  
  
    "Guess we screwed up this time..." he muttered. Suddenly he landed in an underwater river. H came up gasping and coughing.  
  
    "What a relief..." he coughed as the water carried him away. After a few rocks and water falls, the water slowed down and opened up into a huge room. The room seemed to resemble the inside of a turtle shell. The river slowly carried him to the center of the room where it collected into a pool. He stepped out and saw Jared looking up at the ceiling. Justin also looked up. A hole about 30 feet in diameter sat above them, water shown on the other side of the hole. Some magical barrier seemed to be holding the water up. The sun shown through the water from above, cascading a beautiful colored pattern on the walls of the 'dome'.  
  
    "Wow...that's amazing..." Justin mumbled as he stared all around. They took a few minutes to gaze at their surroundings.  
  
    "Alright, we need to find a way out of here..." Jared said. "Maybe if we could reach that hole up there we can swim up through the water." Suddenly, as both of them were looking up, a creature started to emerge through the barrier.  
  
    "What the hell is that?!" Justin shouted as the thing sneered. It was about 6 foot tall, and it had armor on that looked similar to a Zora's.  
  
    "I am Aquifer!" the creature boomed with its deep voice. It shot a beam of water out of both his hands at Jared and Justin, hitting them both dead on. They flew back into the wall. Jared got up and drew out his sword. He charged at Aquifer and quickly slashed through him, but the sword only sliced away water. Aquifer laughed as his body took its shape again and he smacked Jared into the lake.  
  
    "Fool! I am made of water. You cannot hurt me with your puny swords!" Aquifer cackled.  
  
Justin got out his bow and an arrow. He drew it back and sent the arrow flying toward Aquifer. Once again the arrow went straight through him.  
  
    "WHAT did I just say?! Geez, these kids today. They never listen...Why; when I was a kid if I didn't listen I'd get hit..." Aquifer mumbled. He ran at lightning speed towards Justin and started beating him against the wall with punches. Jared jumped out of the water. He picked up some dirt from nearby and rushed at Aquifer, throwing the dirt. The dirt absorbed with the water at Aquifer's, causing it to turn into a muddy form. Jared quickly sliced at the mud, Cutting Aquifers arm off  
  
    "Ahh! You little shit! That actually hurt!" Aquifer yelled, smacking Jared with the back of his good hand. Unfortunatly, water from other parts of his body just went and formed his arm back.  
  
    "Hah! You see? I am invincible! You can't do anything to harm me!" he shouted.  
  
    There's got to be some way to destroy him...Jared thought. 


	10. 17 & 18

Chapter 17: all dried up!  
  
    Justin and Jared stood there helpless while Aquifer laughed evilly.  
  
    "There's gotta be something...he can't be invincible!" Justin whispered to himself. Suddenly, something in the water caught his eye. It was a small group of fish. "I know those fish...they generate electricity...a small amount, but maybe..." he ran over to the lake and dived in. He stabbed one of the fish with his sword and made it stick, then he brought it up onto the land.  
  
He took the fish off his sword and squeezed the blood out of it, pouring the fish blood on his sword. Little pops of electricity radiated off of the sword every few second. He then ran at Aquifer, slicing his blood drenched sword through Aquifers midsection. The electricity crackled as it came in contact with Aquifers water-like body.  
  
    "Ahh! What the...!?" Aquifer turned his attention to Jared, who dealt a blow to Aquifers face. "Gah! That hurts ya little..." Yet another blow fell onto Aquifer. Aquifer jumped away, now getting tired.  
  
    "That's it...no more playing around!" Aquifer shouted as he raised his hands, water shooting forth at Jared in a steady stream. Jared flipped and rolled around the water, getting ever closer to the water monster. When he was within attacking distance, he sliced at Aquifers leg. Aquifer cried out and fell one one knee but punched Jared in the midsection. Jared did one final jump attack, bringing his blade straight down the middle of Aquifer. Electricity flew over Aquifer as he begun to melt into a puddle, eventually evaporating and leaving nothing behind but his armor.  
  
    "Allright!" Justin shouted, running up to Jared. "That was awesome!" suddenly there was a warbling sound coming from above. They looked up and saw the energy barrier start to disappear.  
  
    "Uh oh....apparently Aquifer was the one who made that barrier..." Jared muttered as water began to rush in from the hole.  
  
     
  
    Paul and Theo walked through the swamps. Paul was getting a little tired from all the walking.  
  
    "Can't we just call it a day? It got dark hours ago, we can't see, and I'm tired!" he said, his muscles aching. It suddenly started to rain. "And it's also raining..." he sighed.  
  
    "Fine, we'll stop for now...but we keep moving as soon as there's daylight." Theo said. Paul reached into his backpack and pulled out a small square bag.  
  
    "What's that for?" Theo asked him.  
  
    "Shelter!" Paul said as he pulled the wrapper off.  
  
    "That small thing? How is it going to...." Paul pulled a small tab and with a *foosh* the thing exploded into a huge tent. Paul then dissapeared into the tent, followed by Theo.  
  
    After unlocking the huge wooden door, Link, followed by Lauren, walked through a dark corridor.  
  
    "This place is scary..." Lauren whispered as she clutched Links arm. Link looked at her, but didn't seem to mind that she held on to him.  
  
    "Erm....don't worry. I'll protect you from bad things." Link said as he continued down the hall. Suddenly the torches lighting the hall blew out and the area was plunged into darkness. Lauren gave out a shriek.  
  
    "It was only the torches, nothing to worry about." Link said reassuring her. Their footsteps echoed through the hall.  
  
  "This is so scary..." Lauren whimpered.  
  
    "It's only our footsteps, don't worry." Link said. Suddenly there was a low growl coming from ahead. Lauren screamed loudly.  
  
    "Don't worry, it's just a.....monster? Um....maybe you should worry...  
  
     
  
Chapter 18  
  
    "Gah! What are we going to do?!" Justin shouted as the water rose very quickly. Jared looked around as the water rose to his chest.  
  
    "Uh...we...er..." he frantically thought for a solution, the water now at his neck. "Wait! We float with the water up to the top and swim up out that hole!" He shouted over the roar of the water, pointing up at the hole in the ceiling.  The water rose over their heads. Jared popped his head above the water and stayed floating as the water rose higher and higher. Within a minute the water was already half way to the top. After about 30 seconds they were almost to the top.  
  
    "Get ready! Take a deep breath and kick as hard as you can!" Jared managed to get out before the water rose completely to the top. He swam over to where the hole was and up. He kicked his legs furiously to get to the top. He could feel the current pushing down on his body. He reached the hole and pulled himself up, swimming over to the ground. He turned and watched for Justin to come up as the water was dissapearing down the hole.  
  
    "Come on...you can make it..." he said under his voice. The water was now almost completely gone. Suddenly Justin popped up in the middle of the hole. He frantically swam to the edge as the water level shrunk into the room below.  
  
  "He's not gonna make it!" Jared shouted as he ran over to where the hole was. The last of the water sank down the hole and started draining out of the room.  
  
    "Oh no....how is he gonna get out?! He's trapped forever..." Jared mumbled. Suddenly he heard some grunting coming from the hole. Jared went over to the edge and saw Justin just barely haning on to a rock sticking out of the hole. His legs flailed wildly in the empty air.  
  
    "Help me!" Justin squealed as Jared reached his hand down. Justin grabbed onto his hand and Jared hoisted him up.  
  
    "I don't know about you...but I never wanna be in water again for as long as I live..." Jared mumbled. A crash of thunder sounded overhead as rain fell from the sky.  
  
    "-_-" was the face Jared made as he sighed.  
  
    Link and Lauren slowly backed away, the growling getting closer.  In the darkness, Link still couldn't make out what was making the noises. He pushed Lauren behind him and brought out his sword. He made a dash at the creature, his sword held out. But he seemingly never hit it. Instead his foot caught on something and he fell forward, falling on his face.  
  
    "Oof...that was brilliant..." he mumbled. He felt something jump onto his back.  
  
    "Gwah! Get it off!" he flailed around. Lauren ran up, holding the candle that sat on the table back in the room with the cells. She held it up, lighting the area. They had wandered into a small room. The candle didn't give off enough light to show what was at the end of the room, but what could be seen was bones scattered around. She caught Link flailing around and saw what was on his back. It was a small lizard like thing, no bigger than a 2 1/2 feet long.  
  
    "Aw...it's so cute!" Lauren said.  
  
    "Eh?" Link turned and looked at the small creature. He sighed and plucked it off his back.  
  
"That's the thing that was causing all that noise?" he poked a finger at it. "It's not very big..." the lizard bit his finger. "Ouch!" Link cried, pulling his finger back. "Why you..."  
  
    "Hey, don't hurt it!" Lauren cried.  
  
    "Why not?" Link said.  
  
    "Because, it's cute. Besides, it can't do anything anyway."  
  
    "Yeah, I guess your right..." Link sighed. Suddenly a tremendous roar was heard from in the room. They turned around and saw a lizard like the small one, only it was almost as big as the room.  
  
    "But I think that one can..." Link faltered. The huge creature roared once again as it crept towards them.  
  
~end chapter 18~ 


	11. 19 & 20

Chapter 19  
  
    The huge lizard, called a scalataur backed Link and Lauren up against a wall.  
  
    "Go into the hallway..."Link whispered. Lauren nodded and dashed into the hall, peeking around the corner. The scalataur seemed to disregard Lauren and kept its attention on link. It opened its huge mouth and spit a fire ball at Link. Link held up his shield, the fire ball hitting the shield and dispersing to the sides. It spat another fireball as Link jumped to the side, dodging again. It then shot a continuous spray of fire at Link. Link ran around the edges of the room as the line of fire followed him. Link reached the scalataur's tail and ran up it. He jumped up on its back and brought his sword down into the scalataur's back. However, the scalataur's were extremely hard, giving its hide armor like quality. The sword bounced out of Links hands and clamored onto the floor. The scalataur then threw Link of his back and onto the floor. It opened its mouth and lunged at Link, who did a sideflip to get away. The scalataur lunged again and Link once again dodged. Link backed up and bumped into the wall. The scalataur thrusted his claw forward and held Link against the wall. Link groaned as the Scalataur pushed him against the wall. It let out a hissy laugh as it opened its mouth.  
  
    "Oh...I can't watch...!" Lauren sobbed as she turned around and covered her eyes.  
  
    Jared and Justin crawled out of the hole where the body of water once was. They were no longer at Ikawaii Lake.  
  
    "Where are we?" Justin mumbled as he looked around.  
  
    "Look!" Jared shouted as he pointed to something off of the lakes shore. Another black tower stood about 30 feet away from them.  
  
    "Great, but how are we supposed to destroy it?" Justin asked. "We don't have any bombs.  
  
Suddenly the sky lit up as a huge bolt of lightning flew down from the clouds and struck the tower, causing an energy surge which disabled the entire thing.  
  
    "Well that solves our problem. Guess Gondar never took the weather into consideration..." Jared said. They left the area and started walking. They eventually came to the river.  
  
  "Great, if we follow the river we should eventually find out where we are." Justin said. They walked along the river for a few miles. Suddenly something came into view.  
  
    "Whoa...what is that?" Jared said, trying to make it out through the darkness.  
  
    "It looks like some kind of castle..." Justin said. They walked closer to the castle.  
  
    "Look up there." Jared whispered, pointing to the top. Various creatures stood on the top of the walls, guarding it.  
  
    "This must be something of Gondar's...but it can't be his castle, it's too small." Justin said.  
  
    "Let's try to find a way in..." Jared said as they snuck around to the back.  
  
    Link stood against the wall, trapped by the Scalataur's grasp. It opened its mouth and prepared to take a bite out of him. Its open drooling mouth lurched towards Link. Right when it was about to bite down, Link pulled up a bone from the floor and stuck it between its jaws. The scalataur, surprised by this, lifted its claw off Link and clawed at the bone. Link took this opportunity to run over and grab his sword. He jumped up on the scalataur's head and looked it in the eye.  
  
    "Hiya!" he said waving. He then drove his sword into the creature's eye. The scalataur let out a tremendous howl as it flailed wildly, lifting up on its hind legs and scratching at its eye. Link jumped down to the floor and drove his sword deep into the soft underbelly of the scalataur. It howled again as it fell on its back and died. Lauren ran over to Link and grasped onto him, knocking him to the ground.  
  
    "You didn't die! I'm so happy!" she said, snuggling up against him.  
  
    "Um...yeah, can you...let me up now?" he mumbled. Lauren let him up, but still hugging him. "We need to get going..." Link said, taking her hands from around his waist.  
  
~end chapter 19~  
  
chapter 20. Fort Mystic river  
  
    Jared and Justin snuck around the sides of the building, carefully walking in the shadows so they would not be seen. They found a spot on the top wall that was not being guarded.  
  
    "We can probably scale the wall here..." Jared mumbled. "But how to do it..." he ran a hand over the smooth stone-makeup of the wall."Nothing to grip..."  
  
    "Leave it to me." Justin said, taking out a rope and an arrow. He tied one end of the rope to the end of the arrow. Making sure the knot was secure; he got out his bow and put the arrow on the string. He drew the string back and aimed carefully, then let the arrow fly. The arrow soared up and fell back down over the other side of the wall, sticking into something.  
  
    "I hope no one noticed that..." Jared mumbled. Justin gave a few quick tugs to make sure the rope was secure then he jumped up onto it.  
  
    "Come on, its fine." Justin said as he scaled the wall.  
  
    "Whatever you say..." Jared said doubtfully as he gripped the rope and climbed up after Justin. When they reached the top, Jared sat on the wall and pulled up the rope. He looked down at the ground to check if the coast was clear. He tied the end of the rope onto a brick sticking up and tugged it to make sure it was secure.  
  
    "Alright, let's go..." he whispered, grabbing the rope and gliding down the other side of the wall. Jared landed on the ground and motioned for Justin to follow. Justin slid down the rope too fast and landed on Jared.  
  
    "Ow! You idiot!" Jared shouted quietly, pushing Justin off of him.  
  
    "Ouch...rope burn...It's not my fault the rain made the rope slick..." Justin hissed, waving his smoking hands. Jared sighed as he walked toward the inner building. He found a door and put his ear against it.  
  
    "What are you doing?" Justin whispered.  
  
    "Listening for anything that might be inside..." he responded. He confirmed that there was nothing inside and he gripped the handle. He slowly turned it and opened the door. He winced slightly as the door creaked. Jared waved a hand for Justin to follow and they dissapeared inside.  
  
    Link walked through the corridor lit by the small candle, followed by Lauren.      
  
    "Geez, how big is this place anyway..." Link mumbled as he walked through the hall. They then came to a large room.  
  
"I hope there aren't any scary monsters in here..." Lauren said, gripping Link's arm. The next black tower was situated in the middle.  
  
    "Hey, alright. The next tower." Link said, but then paused. "...It can't be this easy...." Cautiously, he got out a bomb from his pack and set it next to the tower. He ducked into the hall with Lauren. After a few seconds the bomb exploded.  
  
    "Hmm...I guess it is this easy..." he turned and saw that the tower was in fact destroyed. "This is weird....I guess that scalataur thing was the guardian..." he mumbled. Link and Lauren walked through a door and out of the room.  
  
    Jared and Justin crept through the halls, ducking into rooms whenever they would hear something coming.  
  
    "Jeez, can't we just kill these things?" Justin mumbled.  
  
    "No, do you want a bunch of monsters to find out where we are?" Jared turned his head toward Justin.  
  
    "All for the better. I'd prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around." Justin retorted. Jared sighed.  
  
    "Well we don't know how many creatures are here. We could be totally outnumbered..."  
  
Jared and Justin continued down the hall. They heard another creature thundering down the hall as Jared pulled Justin into another side room. As Jared closed the door behind him, he turned, his jaw dropping to the floor. About a hundred creatures stopped and looked at the two.  
  
    "Hmm....'Minion training room'..."Justin read a small sign next to them. "Great job Jared..." the creatures began to snarl as they crept toward the two.  
  
~end chapter 20~ 


	12. 21 & 22

Chapter 21- man power  
  
    Jared and Justin stood with their backs against the door as the creatures inched closer.  
  
    "So what now, Einstein?" Justin said sarcastically.  
  
    "Um....run!" Jared screamed as he flew out the door. Justin ran after him. Various fireballs and other projectile attacks could be seen hitting the opposite wall, just barely missing the two. Jared and Justin frantically ran down different halls, trying to lose the monstrous crowd. Suddenly Jared skidded around a corner, only to smash into a dead end wall.  
  
    "Oh crap...!" Jared shouted. "We're trapped! What are we gonna do?!" the monsters could be heard running closer. Jared and Justin stood with their backs against the wall as the creatures rounded the corner. The monsters half snarled and half laughed, knowing their victims' fates were sealed. Just as the monsters were about to attack, there was a low rumble. Everyone stopped and listened as the noise slowly grew louder. The creatures frantically scattered and ran away from Jared and Justin.  
  
    "Well, talk about a lucky break..." Justin mumbled. Seconds later, two enormous fists smashed through the wall behind the two and grabbed them, pulling then through to the other side. They were thrown into the center of a fairly large room.  
  
    "What the hell..." Justin was interrupted by a loud grunt. They turned to see what had pulled them through the wall. It huge man about 10 feet tall, he had huge arms that were as wide around as car tires, and he wore an outfit like a professional wrestler. The man roared and picked up a chuck of all that was knocked loose and hurled it at them. They jumped out of the way before the brick smashed against the floor.  
  
    "Hurray...we get to fight yet again..." Jared said dully as he gripped his sword.  
  
    Paul yawned and sat up.  
  
    "Nothin' like a good night's sleep." he muttered while stretching.  He then realized Theo was no where to be found. "Huh?  Where'd he go...?" Paul mumbled to himself as he stepped out of the tent.  "This is no time for hide and seek..." he grumbled, grabbing his stuff and leaving, looking for any signs of Theo or the Tower.  About 30 minutes of walking had pasted and still nothing turned up.  
  
    "Gah...stupid Theo...He had better be looking for that tower too." Paul mumbled as he swatted a mosquito.  A few more hours decided to pass.  
  
    "This swamp is totally empty! I'll never find anything in this God forsaken place!" Paul's shouts echoed through the empty swamp.  He continued trudging through the muddy water.   
  
    "Maybe there isn't even a tower here....maybe Theo knew that and left...Grah! I hate this swamp!" He suddenly came to a treeless area, the next tower standing in the center. "Cool, I knew I'd find it." Paul grinned.  Theo stood at the other end of the clearing, staring at Paul.  
  
    "Where the FU---  
  
*static*  
  
    A woman dressed in a red business suit walks onto the screen.  
  
    "Hi. Lydia Karaoke, network censor.  The network strongly apposes these swear words such as f*beep*, sh*beep*, da*beep*, co*beep*, bas*beep* and h*beep*. The network believes that a family fan fiction story such as this does not need the pre-stated words.  If these words continue to be aroused, we will be forced to terminate this fic.  Thank you. Now back to Legend of Zelda Ganon's revenge." the woman steps off screen.  
  
~author~ .......WTF?! ::giggles lewdly:: she said aroused...  
  
*static*  
  
    ----have you been?!" Paul shouted at Theo.  Theo ignored him and switched his attention to something else. "What is your problem?!" Paul shouted, then turned his own gaze in the direction Theo was looking.  At the edge of the clearing, a snake like creature stood. Its lower body was nothing but a giant snake's tail. It had two fairly muscular arms which each held menacing sabers.  The creatures head was also much like a snakes, a forked tongue flickering out every few seconds. Despite the creature's lack of legs, it moved at blistering speed.  It rushed at Paul and swiped both of its swords.  Out of sheer miraculous luck, Paul managed to duck mere centimeters out of the way as the creatures swords made an extremely smooth cut through the tree behind him, the tree tilting and thundering to the ground.  
  
    "I'm in trouble..." Paul mumbled.  
  
~end~  
  
chapter 22-Paul! NUUUUU!  
  
  Paul got out his own sword and prepared to fight the monster.  
  
    "What the heck are you anyway?!" Paul shouted to it.  
  
    "Hmm...I sssuppose I could tell you before you die." the creature replied with a hiss. "I am hissssifer, a snakathor." Theo stood, watching the two, making no effort to assist Paul.  
  
  "What is he doing?! I'll make sure Link hears of this..." Paul mumbled to himself as he shot an icy glare at Theo. Hissifer charged again, its sabers raised.  Paul held his own sword up to block but the sabers cut the sword clean in half.  
  
    "Oh shit..." Paul muttered as he dropped his bladeless sword and backed away. Hissifer let out a hissy cackle.  
  
    "You have no chanccce! It'sss over boy!" Hissifer said as it drew closer. Paul backed up until his body was inches from the cold, electricity- filled metal of the tower  
  
    "You are trapped! There isss no essscape! What would you like on your tombssstone?" Hissifer hissed, drawing back its sabers.  
  
    "Hmm...Sausage and pepperoni." Paul answered.  Hissifer drew back its sabers and lunged. Paul ducked just in time as Hissifer's sabers sliced into the tower. A crackle was heard inside the structure as strong energy forces were sent through the metal swords and into Hissifer's body. A loud shriek was emitted from the creature's throat as it was fried from the inside out and slumped over, a smoking, burnt heap of scaly flesh. Hmm…Apparently so much concentrated energy is bad for the body. Remember that, Kids.  
  
    "Mmm, country fried snake! Mah favorite!" Paul shouted with a country hick accent, dusting his hand.  
  
    "Stupid snake...can't even kill him on his own..." the silent Theo muttered as he walked in Paul's dirrection, his sword in his hand.   
  
    "Hey, look who DIDN'T HELP!" Paul shouted when Theo was near. Theo raised his up his sword. "Maybe next time you should....uh...Theo...?  
  
    Link and Lauren finally emerged out of the underground tunnel and into the open.  
  
    "Finnaly...It's good to see some sky." Link said, relieved to finally breathe some fresh air.  He took a look around.  There was nothing but sand and dunes for as far as the eye could see.  
  
    "This must be the Lost Desert..." Link mumbled.  
  
    "Lost?! Don't tell me we're going to get lost...!" Lauren sobbed.  
  
    "Relax...This desert isn't that big. We'll be out in no time." Link assured her. They began walking through the hot sand.  After about an hour, Lauren started to complain.  
  
    "Link! You said it wasn't that big!  We've been walking forever! My feet are starting to hurt! And its taking ALOT of time!" she whined.  Link let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
    "We've only been walking for about an hour. I said this desert wasn't big, that doesn't mean only five feet of sand. And we can rest when we get to Mountain View." he told her.  
  
    "Well I'm sick of..--" she suddenly tripped over something. "Stupid rock!" she shouted, picking her head up out of the sand.  
  
    "Wait...that isn't a rock..." Link said.  The object was about eight inches out of the sand. It was of a conical shape and came to a point.  
  
    "What is it then?" Lauren asked curiously. Suddenly the sand began to rumble. The object popped out of the sand, only it was attached to something much bigger. A huge sandworm emerged from the sand; it was about thirty feet long and covered in spikes.  It let out a huge roar at Link and Lauren.  
  
~end~ 


	13. 23 & 24

Chapter 23- sand-wich  
  
    Jared and Justin stood before the huge man.  
  
    "Kronk crush tiny boys!" the man boomed.  
  
    "We'll see about that." Jared said, rushing at Kronk. Kronk merely grabbed Jared by the arm and flung him across the room. Justin watched as Jared flew over his head.  
  
    "Hmm...Nice strategy..." he mumbled sarcastically. "It appears that we cannot match this man in strength...so we must outwit him." he thought outloud to himself. "I need a plan..." His thoughts were interupted by a charging Kronk.  He quickly dove to the side just as Kronk thundered past him like a freight train. "Obviously you can't attack him from the front...so..." Kronk did skidded to a stop and turned around, charging back the other way.  Justin also charged at Kronk, sword up.  At the last second, Justin slid on his knees under the legs of the huge person, then swinging his sword up behind his head and into Kronk's back.  Kronk stumbled forward a bit then stood still and laughed.  Justin looked back with a puzzled face.  Kronk painlessly pulled the sword out of his back and tossed it aside.  
  
    "Stupid kid stab Kronk with toothpick!" Kronk roared with laughter.  Kronk lowered his head and charged at full speed toward Justin.  Justin squealed and ran the other way.  He eventually ran out of room and ended up at the wall where Jared was.   
  
    "Hmm...gotta think..." Justin mumbled as Kronk rushed at them.  In the nick of time, Justin pulled Jared out of the way and Kronk ran head first into the wall and through it with a deafening crash.  
  
    "Erm...torro." Justin said as he looked into the newly opened room.  An unconscious Kronk lay on top of a toppled tower. "Hey, two birds with one stone." Justin said, smacking Jared awake.  
  
    "Wha happened?" Jared asked.  
  
    "Hmm...well, you stupidly charged the guy head on, were flung into a wall, were knocked unconscious leaving me to fend against him, then I stabbed him, he charged, wall fell, tower gone, we're done. Got it?" Justin told him, leaving the room through the giant hole.  Jared shook his head and followed.  
  
    "So I guess we go to Mountain View City, right?" Jared asked.  Justin nodded as they made their way out of the building.  
  
    Link and Lauren stood before the huge worm thing.  
  
    "Go." Link said sharply.  
  
    "B-but...what about you?!" Lauren stared in fear at the worm.  
  
    "Don't worry about me!" Link shouted looking at her and pointing in a direction. "Mountain view city is a little ways beyond that sand dune!  Look for two guys, Jared and Justin.  Wait for me with them."  
  
    "But--"  
  
`    "GO!" Lauren ran off into the dirrection link pointed.  The worm's eyes started to follow Lauren as it if was going to chase, but then Link threw a rock at its head.  
  
    "Hey, Ugly! Down here!" Link shouted up to it.  The worm snarled and slinked towards Link.  Link readied his sword.  Its mouth open, the worm lunged down at Link, attempting to eat him. Link easily jumped aside as the worm dove down under the sand. The whole area became quiet.  Link looked around, ready for anything.  Suddenly there was a low rumble.  The sand bellow him began to give way.  A giant sand trap opened up, the worms mouth opened and waiting at the bottom as Link slid down the sliding sand.  
  
  
  
~chapter 24~ a little R and R  
  
Justin and Jared made their way into Mountain View city.  
  
    "Finally...maybe now we can have some rest and relaxation..." Justin muttered with a sigh. As they walked through the city, a goron pulling a cart walked up to them.  
  
    "Well, hello boys." the goron said cheerfully. Jared and Justin greeted the goron.  
  
    "How would you like to buy a kuzulba?" the goron asked them, waving a hand at his cart.  
  
    "What's a...ku-zul-ba...?" Jared asked, having difficulty pronouncing the word. "Is that some kind of food?"  
  
    "No, not food. It's the latest rage. A kuzulba is a cute little creature." the goron reached under the blanket on his cart and pulled out a small ball of fuzz that was about the size of an adults hand. "These things make the greatest pets. They have a long lifespan and the greatest part..." the goron suddenly dropped the creature on the ground. The Kuzulba bounced up back into his hand.  "Is that their fur is extra bouncy, they can absorb tremendous impacts. So, interested?"  
  
    "Erm...I don't think so..." Jared said. "We don't have any money." The goron pulled away his cart, mumbling about how they wasted his time. He soon found another person to bother.  
  
    "I hate people who try to sell you things..." Jared mumbled.  Jared and Justin continued to make their way through the city.  
  
    "I wonder if anyone else has made it yet." Justin said.   
  
    "Let's head over to the local hotel. Maybe we can get a bit of rest in." Jared mumbled, his muscles aching from two days without rest.   
  
    Gondar sat in his throne....reading poetry?  
  
    "Erm...psst...Gondar...your on..." a voice of screen whispered.  
  
    "Oh, erm...*ahem*" Gondar quickly tossed the book away.  "That cannon had better be done...I am getting very impatient!" he grumbled.  He made his way to where the construction on the machine was being carried out.  "I'm seeing...incompleteness...why am I seeing incompleteness?!" he shouted. The engineers working on it fled, except for the lead construction guy.  
  
    "Well...um...sir...we need a little more time..." he stammered.  
  
    "More time!? It's been, what, twelve chapters?!" he griped.  
  
    "Yes, well...the cannon had a temporary power failure...apparently all but one of the towers had been destroyed.  Seeing as how so many were destroyed in such a short time, it caused a slight power surge...we had to go repair the cannon...uh...but we are working on the energy transfer machine again and I believe it will be done very quickly..." the engineer responded.  
  
    "HOW can those little brats destroy so many of my towers!?" he shouted going back to his main chamber.  When he got back to his throne, he ordered a stalchild into his chamber.  
  
    "Send a greeble out to Mountain View!  We have to stop those kids! We can't risk another power surge on the cannon...make sure the tower stays up!" Gondar ordered.  The stalchild began to tremble.  
  
    "Erm...s-s-sire...there might be a slight problem with that...." the stalchild quivered.  
  
    "What do you mean..." Gondar spoke his words slowly and menacingly.  
  
    "Well....the tower...that was stationed in the mountains....well....apparently there was a...rock slide...and..."   
  
    A few troops stationed outside Gondar's castle suddenly heard a loud noise from above as flames burst from windows of the upper tower and a small figure soared through the wall and flew over the horizon.  Back inside a very blackened Gondar's chamber, a very unpleased Gondar sat in his chair.  
  
    "Get me my interior decorators!!!! And get me Theo...."  
  
~end~ 


	14. 25 & 26

Chapter 25- evil plot  
  
    After a much needed nights rest, Jared and Justin roamed the city.  
  
    "Maybe Link is just in another inn or something..." Justin mumbled.  
  
    "Or maybe he ran into some trouble along the way..." Jared commented.  
  
    "What could happen that he couldn't----oof" Justin suddenly ran into someone.  
  
    "Oh, I'm so sorry!" a voice cried.  Justin looked and saw that he had ran into a beautiful young girl with long flowing brown hair.   
  
    "My fault entirely." Justin flashed a smile.  
  
    "It's just, I'm looking for someone and I'm a hurry." she said.  
  
    "What a coincidence, so are we. Maybe we can help." Justin said.  Jared elbowed him sharply in the ribs.  Justin responded with a glare before turning back to the girl.  
  
    "Who are you looking for?" Justin asked smiling again.  
  
    "Well, I'm looking for two guys actually, they are...um...Jared and Justin." she replied.  
  
    "Why are you looking for them?" Jared stepped in.  
  
    "Well, my friend told me I would find them here." she responded.  
  
    "Who's your friend." Jared asked.  
  
    "His name is Link." she said  
  
    "Link? Guy about…this tall, green tunic, pointy ears…" Lauren nodded.  
  
"Well, in that case, we're Jared and Justin." Justin said.  
  
    "Ooh, really? That's good.  Link told me to come here and find you and wait for him. We ran into some horrible monster in the sand." she explained.  
  
    "Is he all right?" Justin asked.  
  
    "Of course he's all right.  He's tougher than anything Gondar could muster up." Jared told him.  
  
    "Who's Gondar?" Lauren asked.  Jared and Justin explained the story of Gondar and his evil plot to destroy the world.  Meanwhile, a figure watched them from the alley.  
  
    "How can Gondar expect me to kill them if more people keep showing up..." Theo grumbled quietly to himself.  A small ugly creature ran up to Theo, resembling something like a house elf. (If you don't read Harry Potter you wont know what it looks like :P))  
  
    "Mr. Theo!" the creature saluted. "Gondar wishes to have a word with you." it told him. Theo gave it a quick thwap on the head.  
  
    "You idiot, you don't come forward in the middle of the day in an open place like this!" he grumbled whispering.  Theo led the creature into a small abandoned building in the alley.  The creature's eyes began to glow as it appeared to project an image.  
  
     
  
    The same type of creature that approached Theo entered Gondar's lair.  
  
    "Highness, Theo is ready to speak to you." it told him.  
  
    "Excelent, show me." Gondar said.  This creatures eyes also glowed as a projection appeared. Apparently the two creatures formed a psychic connection, allowing Theo and Gondar to communicate to eachother.  
  
    "Ah, Theo." Gondar said.  
  
    "Sir," Theo bowed.  
  
    "Why is it that Link and his friends are still alive?" Gondar asked, begining to pace the room.  
  
    "The opportunity did not arise, sir.  But I did manage to take care of one of them."  
  
    "Hmm...I suppose that is good..."  
  
    "There is another thing."  
  
    "Another thing? What is it...?"  
  
    "There is...a girl with the other two."  
  
    "A girl, you say? Hmm....perhaps it is the maiden that escaped my clutches in the graveyard...Is Link with them?"  
  
    "No, I did not see him."  
  
    "I have sent a greeble to Mountain View to finish the job."  
  
    "But sir...I am quite capable--"  
  
    "Apparenly not. The greeble will succeed where you have failed."  
  
    "The greeble will not succeed."  
  
    "You doubt my plans?"  
  
    "You underestimate Link and his friends.  They are strong, too strong, even for a greeble."  
  
    "Hmm..." Gondar paced back and forth, forming a plan. "I might have an idea. Instead of using the greeble to fight Link, I will it to lure him. Yes. And the girl will be the bait." he cackled evily.  
  
    "What shall I do, sire?"  
  
    "Go with him.  I will have the greeble lure him to the mountains.  They say it is dangerous up there.  There's a chance a slight....accident might occur?"  
  
    "I understand."  The connection then ended as Gondar sat on his throne and cackled evily.  
  
    "It's so much fun to be evil."  
  
    After an exchange of stories had gone around, they began to head back to the hotel.   
  
    "I hope Link gets here soon..." Lauren mumbled.  
  
    "Don't worry. I'm sure he's perfectly fine." Justin said.  
  
     
  
Link stood in the jaws of the worm, his sword, propped between the creatures jaws, was the only think preventing him from being an appetizer.  He struggled to hold the sword in place as the worm flung its head wildly, trying to free itself from the uncomfortable position. The warm putrid smell of rotting flesh poured out onto Link as well as occasional saliva.  The worm brought its tail around and grabbed Link by the leg, lifting him out of its mouth.  Link swung his sword wildly as he tried to cut himself free from the grip of the monsters tail.  The worm flung Link up into the air, opening its wide mouth below him.  Link, totally helpless, simply fell into the waiting jaws of the monster.  The worm snapped its mouth shut and swallowed, giving a satisfying smack of its lips before burrowing down into the sand.  For a few minutes it was dead silent.  Suddenly the worm burst from the sand, flailing its upper body wildly.  It let out a deafening screech of pain as it waved like a worm on a hook.  The worms mid section slowly began to squirm and then a sword jutted out from the tender underbelly, slicing its way completely around the worms body.  The top half of the worm's body fell into the sand as the lower part slumped over.  Link wearily crawled out of the worms now open stomach, covered in body fluids.  
  
    "The highlights of my life..." he mumbled as he staggered away from the corpse toward the city.  
  
Chapter 26- evil greeble  
  
    Jared, Justin, and Lauren walked down the street.  Suddenly there were panicked streets behind them as people started to run down the street.  Jared and Justin instinctively brought out their swords and spun around.   
  
    "Holy monkey doodles..." Jared mumbled dumbfounded.  He was so busy staring at the beast that his sword fell from his own hand.  A very large creature, standing at least 25 feet tall rumbled down the street.  It had armor like sheets of what appeared to be stone.  Very muscular arms protruded from a dense bulky body. It let out a deep laugh as it toppled over a building.  
  
    "What is that?!" Justin shouted.  The three just stood there watching as the monster punched in buildings and crushed fleeing people.  
  
    "I don't think we're going to be able to fight this..." Jared mumbled, still in disbelief about how enormous the thing looked.  
  
    "So what do we do?" Justin asked.  The monster began to run toward them.  
  
    "We run!!!" Jared quickly picked up his sword and began to run the other way.  Justin and Lauren followed.  The monster's thunderous footsteps were quickly gaining on them.  Suddenly Lauren gave out a shriek as she felt a rocky hand grip around her body.  Justin turned and saw that the creature had Lauren in its grasp.  
  
    "Hey! Let her go!" he shouted, standing in front of the rock monster.  It bellowed out a laugh as it bent down and swiped him away with a rocky fist.  The impact of the creatures blow combined with the brick wall of the house he ran into, was enough to render him unconscious.  Jared stopped and ran back to his friend as the monster continued its reign of terror down the street and eventually disappearing behind houses, though screams and roaring could still be heard in the distance.  After all the mayhem had passed, Link slowly wandered into the area.  
  
    "Link!" Jared shouted as he ran over to Link.  
  
    "Uh...what happened here?" Link asked looking at broken buildings.  
  
    "Some rock monster thing, no doubt another creature of Gondar's.  It took Lauren and headed for the mountains." Jared replied.  
  
    "It took Lauren?!" Link shouted.  Jared nodded.  
  
    "And Justin is out too." Jared motioned over to Justin who lay limp against the wall.  Link inhaled deeply.  
  
    "Ok, we're going to rest up a bit, at least until Justin regains consciousness. Then we are going up to that mountain and getting Lauren back." Link told him.  Jared nodded.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
    Gondar cackled as he rolled in his seat.  
  
  "How simply delightful that sounds!" he grinned as a minion finished describing the events that just unfolded with the rock greeble. "And you say it has the girl?"  
  
    "Yes your badness." the creature confirmed.  
  
    "Excelent!  It's all coming together." Gondar laughed. "Soon Link will meet his fate and he will be out of the way!  Then, the world will be mine!" Gondar held a pinky to his mouth and gave a hearty 'Mwahaha'.  
  
    Link, Jared, and Justin had made it back to their hotel room, which luckily had not been  in the path of the destructive monster.  Justin lay on a bed, bandages around his head and a wet cloth on his forehead.  Link sat in a chair, hunched over, pondering a plan.  Suddenly there was a knock at their door.  
  
    "Who in the world..." Jared mumbled as he walked over and opened the door.  In the hallway stood, none other than, Theo.  
  
    "Theo!  You're back!" Jared shouted. He peeked his head out the doorway and looked down the hall. "Where's Paul...?" Theo gave a fake frown and lowered his head sadly.  Link walked over and joined them.  
  
    "Justin isn't going to like this..." he mumbled. 


	15. 27 & 28

~chapter 27~ Hero's end.  
  
    Link and Jared sat around listening to Theo's 'story'.  
  
    "And then..." Theo choked sobbingly, "the snake killed him...I tried to stop it but there was nothing I could do." he burried his face in his hands pretended to sob.  
  
    "It's ok Theo.  It's not your fault." Link said patting his shoulder.  
  
    "So what are we supposed to do..." Jared mumbled. "Justin is wounded, Paul is dead, that thing is on the loose, Gondar could fire that cannon any day, and we have no way to stop him." It was obvious Jared's morale was beginning to weaken.  
  
  "Look, I've been in tougher situations before.  After fighting Ganondorf, that stupid mask, and Char..." he suddenly gave a slight twitch as he unintentionally brought back memories which caused him to move from Hyrule in the first place.  
  
~authors pause~  
  
Mwahaha!  Hope you don't mind Justin *grin*  
  
*NOTE* to get a better understanding, read my friend's fic… I Can't remember the title now but I'll give it to you later.  
  
~resume~  
  
     
  
    "...I just know that we can't let Gondar win.  I know that I won't give up until I am dead." Theo seemed to flinch at these words.  
  
    "Fine.  But suppose we even knew where this cannon might be, which we don't.  How would we be able to stop it?" Jared said standing up.  
  
  "I don't know...but the castle has got to be somewhere." Link sat in a chair and began to think. "He had to be somewhere where he could oversee this little project of his, but stay out of any remote danger...We've been all over Artigonia except..."  
  
    "Foagy Island..." Jared mumbled, looking at Link.  
  
    "It's got to be.  That's the only other place here where Gondar could be close enough if anything happened." Link said.  
  
    "Great, so let's go." Jared said.  
  
    "We're going up to the mountain to get Lauren back...erm...and stop the monster...but we're going to wait until Justin--" Link began, but then as if on cue, Justin suddenly shot up in bed, the cloth slipping from his forehead. He gave a slight groan, a dazed and confused look on his face.  
  
    "Wha...happened..." he muttered.  
  
    "Justin, you're awake!" Jared ran over to him.  
  
    "Monster...girl...where'd that thing go?" he asked, slowly recalling the recent events.  
  
    "Gone, the greeble took Lauren to the mountains." Theo mumbled.  
  
    "Where's Paul?" Justin asked, seeing that Theo had returned. Link side glanced at Jared, who sighed and sat next to the bed, lowering his head.  Justin put two and two together and lay back down, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
    "I'm going to kill him..." Justin muttered quietly.  
  
    "What did you say?" Link asked.  
  
    "I said I am going to kill Gondar." Justin said louder as his body began to stiffen.  
  
    "Look, I'm sorry about your brother, but right now you're not in any good condition to go fighting things.  We're going to go up to the mountains to look around, but we'll come back so we can go get Gondar..." Jared mumbled.  Justin gave a sigh.  
  
    "Hurry..." he whispered, closing his eyes.  Jared stood and looked at Link, then Theo.  
  
    "Lets go..." he told them as he walked out of the room followed by the other two.  
  
  
  
    Link, Jared and Theo made their way up the rocky mountain path.  They had been walking for some time, and the elevation began to grow larger.  
  
    "Man, hate to fall down there..." Jared whistled as he looked down a cliff they stood next too.  It was a very, very long way down, the bottom of the rocks not been able to be seen due to clouds fogging up the hills.  Theo's eyes seem to flash as he thought it was time. Without warning, Theo bumped into Link. Link, losing his balance, stumbled toward the edge of the cliff.  
  
    "NO!" Jared shouted. A hand suddenly grabbed Links wrist just before he fell.  Link's free arm flailed wildly in the air as he tried to get back on solid ground. He looked and saw Theo had grabbed him. Theo then reached inside Links tunic and pulled out the hook shot, then grabbed Link's master sword from its sheath.  
  
    "Can't have you using these, can we?" he whispered menacingly. His grip on Link's wrist suddenly loosened as Link fell back and plummeted down into the fog below.   
  
    "LIIINK!" Jared cried as he rushed over to the edge in shock.  The only sound came from a few rocks that tumbled from below.  The great hero was no more.  He glared over the edge for a few seconds before turning toward Theo, anger and hatred burning in his eyes. "You..." he whispered, his voice trembling with rage.  "You son of a...!!!" he rushed at Theo, slamming his body into Theo's torso. Theo's eyes grew wide with surprise as the wind was knocked out of him and he was tackled to the ground. He quickly regained his senses and flipped Jared over behind him.  Theo then ran at Jared and tackled him.  Jared's head made contact with a rock and darkness swept over him.  
  
    "Hmph. Pathetic..." The last sound Jared heard was a slight clang of metal as the master sword clattered down the rock walls below.  
  
~end~  
  
~28~ To Foagy Island  
  
    Jared's eyes flashed with anger.  A grinning Theo stood in front of him.  Jared suddenly tried to lunge at him, only to find that he was chained to a wall.  The whole area was dark, except for Theo standing in front of him.  A spotlight suddenly shown down on Link, who stood a few feet behind Theo, facing them.  Theo's image then dissapeared and a light revealed a cliff that Link stood inches from the edge of.  Link stood there with a blank expression on his face.  A huge hand suddenly materialized in front of link and poked him, pushing him backwards effortlessly as Link fell back down the cliff.  
  
    "NO!" Jared shouted as he tugged on the chains.  
  
    "It's your fault Jared...you pushed me off the cliff..." Links voice echoed as he fell in slow motion.  
  
    "Your fault Jared....your fault...Jared...Jared...Jared..." the faint voice suddenly began to become louder and clearer.  
  
    "Jared...Jared! Jared!" the voice suddenly sounded very close.  Jared let out a groan.  
  
    "Jared, you alright?" he recognized the sound as Justin. He opened his eyes, looking at a bright blur that slowly began to take shape of the sky, the sun, and Justin kneeling next to him.  
  
    "You all right?" Justin repeated. He helped Justin sit up.  
  
    "Theo...Where is he?" Jared mumbled.  
  
    "I chased him off....I decided I couldn't wait around so I followed you guys...I saw everything..." Justin answered.  
  
    "It was a trap...the monster...everything..." Jared sighed.  
  
    "And Lauren is being held captive by Gondar..." Justin muttered.  
  
    "Come on," Jared stood. "We're going to Foagy Island..." he walked down the path to the bottom of the mountain, followed by Justin. They left Mountain View and made their way towards Ocean Side City.   
  
    "So how are we going to get there?" Justin asked as they walked.  "Its kind of...an island."  
  
    "We'll rent a boat." Jared replied.  After more walking and discussing what to do when they reached Gondar's castle, they finally made it to Ocean Side.  The city sat on the edge of the water, half the city's border surrounded by it.  It was an industrial city, filled with all kinds of businesses.  
  
    "Wow, this place is pretty big." Justin said, looking at the tall buildings.  
  
    "This is no time to see the sights, we're on a mission and we have very little time." Jared snapped in a strict attitude.  They made their way to a small rent-a-boat place.  
  
    "We need to rent a small boat." Jared told the old man.  
  
    "Hmm...what fer?" the man asked.  
  
    "We need to get to Foagy Island." Justin answered.  
  
    "Ah, Foagy Island. Nice place. Though Ah don't see how y'all would wanna go over there. Aint not a person on the island.  Totally deserted. Reckon its on acount'a that creepy castle thing.  I remember once a long time ago I went to that island..." the old man started to stare off into space as he begun his story. Jared and Justin took this opportunity and crept past him and into a small row boat.  Jared untied the boat and Justin quietly rowed the boat away from the dock. After about half an hour of rowing, the island began to come into view.  
  
    "Land Ho!" Jared shouted.  
  
    "Do you think maybe you can row the rest of the way?" Justin panted. "My arms are killing me."  
  
    " I guess.." Jared sighed, taking the oars and rowing. After about five minutes he stopped.  
  
    "Why'd you stop?" Justin asked.  
  
    "I'm done rowing, the current will take us the rest of the way." Jared said leaning back. Justin sighed.  
  
~end~ 


	16. 29-end

~chapter 29~ Gondar's fortress  
  
    Justin and Jared left the boat and went onto the shore, entering the grassy plains of Foagy Island.  The old man was right; there was not a sign of civilization anywhere. Just nature.  
  
    "I wonder why no one lives here..." Justin said as they walked.  
  
    "I bet the castle that old guy mentioned is Gondar's castle..." Jared thought out loud.  As they neared the center of the island, the sky began to grow dark and cloudy, as it did with any evil spot.  Soon Gondar's castle came into view.   
  
    Two creatures called lizardo's stood at the northeast watch tower.  They were tall creatures, about 6 and a half feet. They had blue scaly skin, white slanted eyes with no pupils, a long pointed snout with fangs protruding from the upper lip, two horns on the top of their head, large ears that looked like the folds of a bats wing, a long tail that hung down to the floor, and they wore a plain brown tunic.  Each sported a long bow and a quiver of arrows on their back.  The two on this tower looked over the land, conversing to each other in their language.  Suddenly an arrow caught one in the back, killing it and sending the body falling down to the ground.  The other, shocked by this sudden event, looked at the ground at its fallen comrade then in the dirrection that the arrow came from.  It was met with an arrow straight to the head, then its corpse also falling from the tower to the ground.  
  
    "Nice work, Justin." Jared whispered as they ran up to the wall.  Jared decided to 'borrow' the bow of the lizardo that had fallen on this side of the wall. Using the plan from the fort they encountered, Justin tied some rope onto the end of an arrow and shot it to the other side of the wall.  After securing the rope, the two began to scale the wall.  Then, Jared heard something coming.  
  
  "Shh." he whispered to Justin, pulling up the rope.  A creature with a lion's body, eagles wings, and scorpion tail called a manticore rounded the corner.  It sniffed the air a few times, picking up a scent of something strange.  Jared and Justin dangled just 15 feet above it.  The manticore was about to leave when Justin's foot slipped on the wall, knocking a few pebbles loose. The manticore felt the pebbles rain down on it and looked up.  
  
    "Uh oh..." Justin muttered. The manticore let out a roar before spreading its wings and flying upwards.  
  
    "Climb!" Jared shouted as he pushed Jared up.  They made it to the top of the wall as the manticore reached them.  Justin quickly got out its bow and fired an arrow into its chest.  The creature reeled back in pain but was not out. It curled back its tail and struck forward.  Jared jumped off to the side, but almost lost his balance.  He then whipped out his sword and slashed the manticore across the eye before Justin shot it with another arrow.  The manticore plummeted to the ground.  Just as Jared pulled up the rope, a few creatures rounded the corner.  There were some lizardo, a few creatures that looked like manticores except they had red fur and dragon wings called scorpicores, a creature called a gnoll that stood like a human, but had brown fur over its body and the head of a hyena,  and wielding a spiked tri-mace.  The creatures snarled as they huddled around the body of the lizardo, then the manticore.  Jared and Justin slid down the rope to the other side of the wall, still hearing the sounds of the monsters on the other side.  Hiding in the shadows, they crept along the wall until they reached a large iron gate with bars coming down vertically.  Justin could squeeze through the bars, but Jared was too big.  
  
    "I'll go on and see if I can open the gate." Justin whispered.  Jared nodded and Justin dissapeared into the shadows. After a few minutes, the gate began to clatter and slowly lifted up. Jared crept under the gate and was soon met by Justin.  The hallway was lit by torches along the wall. Passages branched off in every direction.  Suddenly they heard commotion as several creatures were approaching from ahead.  They ducked down a small hall and waited as the monsters passed. They decided to go down the hall they were in.  Soon, they came to a door marked 'armory'.  The door was surprisingly unlocked.  They opened it and went inside.  The room was filled with all kinds of swords, bows, armor, clubs, cannons, and what caught Jared's eye, gunpowder; kegs and kegs of it.  
  
    "Can you say distraction?" Jared grinned.  He rolled a cannon so it faced the kegs.  After loading it, he made a fuse that would give them time to leave.  Then he took a torch hanging on the wall and lit it.  
  
    "Move!" Jared shouted as they ran from the room.  They ran a little ways down the hall and turned into another one, running up a flight of stairs. After about 30 seconds, there was a small explosion followed by a very large one that made the whole castle shake. Smoke filled the hall as the sound of shouts and snarls was heard.  They ducked into a closet as a horde of monsters rushed past.  After the coast was clear, they went down the hallway and found another flight of stairs. After following it up, they found a corridor with a door at the end, guarded by two gnolls.  Jared and Justin readied their bows, then quickly rounded the corner, firing arrows and killing the creatures.  They ran to the door and opened it, finding another flight of stairs.  
  
    "Geeze, how many stairs are in this place?" Justin mumbled.  They ran up the stairs in a long winding corkscrew.  At the top there was a door.  Jared was about to open it when Justin stopped him.  
  
    "Shh...listen..." he whispered as they pressed their ears to the door.  Voices could be heard on the other side.  
  
    "...too late to stop us! With the cannon complete I can now use it!" the voice was Gondar's. Another voice they heard was Theo's, though they couldn't make out what he was saying.  Then Gondar's voice spoke again.  
  
    "Once....collect the.....essences...most powerful being...it's time!"  
  
~end~  
  
~chapter 30~ farewell to thee  
  
    Jared and Justin burst through the door to Gondar's lair. Theo stood at Gondar's side. Gondar stood at a machine, preparing to fill it with dark energy.  
  
    "Hahahahaha, pathetic fools. You're too late!" Gondar laughed as he powered up an attack and launched it at Justin. The energy hit dead on and sent Justin flying against the hard stone wall. Justin slid to the ground, totaly limp. Jared gaped as his last friend was now dead.  
  
    "You BASTARD! First you kill my brother! Then you destroy my home! Next you kill ALL OF MY FRIENDS!" Jared roared, his anger taking control of him. "Now that I have nothing left to lose, I WILL kill you even if it costs me my life!"  Jared stood glaring at Gondar and Theo, totally enraged.  
  
    "I've come to stop you Gondar!" Jared shouted.  
  
    "Not if I can help it." Theo stepped in.  
  
    "You..." Jared growled.  Jared and Theo stood there glaring at each other for a few moments, then Jared charged Theo, preparing a head but to the chest.  Theo saw this and braced for it, grabbing him around the shoulders and flipping him upside down. Jared kicked his foot down into Theo's face, then landed on the ground as Theo reeled back, holding his cheek.  Jared got up and jumped back.  Theo took the offence and ran at Jared, jumping and kicking him in the jaw then landing behind him.  Jared, ignoring the pain, turned and threw a fist, which Theo blocked with his forearm.  Theo then threw his own punch, which was blocked as well.  Theo then kicked Jared in the side and punched him in the chest.  Jared stumbled backwards.  Theo attempted another jump kick, but Jared caught his foot and flipped Theo backwards.  Theo, however, landed on his feet and brought another fist into Jared's stomach.  Jared retaliated by kneeing Theo in the side.  Then he quickly brought his sword and swiped down on Theo.  Theo, reacting quickly, brought out his own sword just in time and blocked the attack. The battle continued with swords now. Theo swiped at Jared with his sword, who jumped back to get away, then jumped forward and pushed him back with his foot. They lunged forward and they had a standstill, their swords pressing together as they stood inches away. Theo then brought his elbow to Jared chest, sending him back. They stood there for a moment, as if taking a break. A bead of sweat dripped off Jared's face as he panted furiously from the battle. He gripped his sword tightly in his sweaty hands. Theo stood his ground, smirking at his opponent. Gondar then finished supplying the dark energy to the machine.  
  
    "Hah! It's done! There's nothing you can do!" Gondar cackled evily. A count down was heard.  
  
    "20 seconds till fire..." the voice sounded. Jared growled and charged at Theo. They engaged in fierce sword combat.  
  
    "15 seconds till fire..." Jared fought harder, striking Theo with every blow he could muster.  
  
    "Give it up, you can't beat me." Theo smirked as he blocked more of Jared's attacks.  
  
    "10 seconds..." Jared raised his sword up, getting read for a swipe down attack.  
  
    "9 seconds..."  Theo tilted his sword sideways to block.  
  
    "8 seconds..." Jared quickly kicked Theo's hand up, leaving his mid section vulnerable.  
  
    "7 seconds..." Jared swung his sword down his side and slashed Theo through the stomach.  
  
    "6 seconds..." Theo's eyes became wide as pain surged through his body and he fell to the ground.  
  
  "5..." Jared then looked at Gondar.  
  
    "4..."  
  
    "Here I come!" Jared shouted, charging gondar.  
  
    "3..." Suddenly Jared felt a foot grab his ankle and he plumeted to the ground.  
  
    "2..." Jared looked down at his feet and saw Theo grinning.  
  
    "You...won't win..."Theo said as he coughed up blood and died.  
  
    "1..." Jared tried to scramble to his feet as he reached a hand towards Gondar.  
  
    "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" ..................  
  
To be continued... 


	17. special- out takes

~Chapter special~ out-takes.  
  
~The whole city was decimated, not a thing survived. Or so it seemed.  
  
Link: ::pushes up on the rocks, but they don't move.:: uh...can we get some help here?  
  
~Goron: The canon has the ability to target and destroy every major city in the world. ::pulls down the chart.  The chart unclips and falls down on him.::  
  
Gondar: ::laughs::  
  
~Jared, Link, and Theo: ::the three walk up to the entrance of the forest::  
  
Link: Ok guys, Lets split up and look for...::cardboard tree prop falls over onto him.  
  
Jared and Theo: ::both bust out laughing::  
  
Jared: ::laughing:: can we get these props secured?  
  
~Shiva: ::goes to fake kick Jared but accidentally kicks him in the head for real:: oh geez, you alright?  
  
Jared: ow...oh...that hurt...::sits down::  
  
~ Gondar's assistant: With his 'Mighty ax of death' he can chop through any opponent...  
  
Scott: ::swings his ax around and accidentally hits a camera. speaking with a nasal high pitched voice.:: oh geez, did I break it? I'm so sorry!  
  
~Link: ::jumps up and grabs the post. Lifts his body halfway up but then slips and falls on his back::  
  
ratguy: ::laughs and helps him up::  
  
dirrector: ::off camera:: lets try it again.  
  
~Gondar: How long does it take to build a stupid cannon?! ::stands from his chair and stormes out of the room. makes his way down stairs but trips and falls at the top.  Thumping could be heard down the stairs:: ow...medic...?  
  
~Jared and Justin: ::both fall down the waterfall and into the lake::  
  
Dirrector: cut! good work.  
  
Jared: ::comes up with a fish in his mouth::  
  
Justin: ::laughs::  
  
~Jared: ::backs up, about to jump off the cliff:: to infinity, and beyond!  
  
Justin, as well as others off screen: ::dies laughing::  
  
Jared: sorry, I couldn't help myself.  
  
~Link: ::flails around with the small lizard on his back::  
  
Lauren: aw...its so cute!  
  
Link: ::suddenly pauses as a slight trickling is heard and a wet spot appears on his back:: ah! we need a towel over here!  
  
Lauren: ::falls over laughing::  
  
~Justin: This must be something of Gondar's...but it can't be his castle, its too small.  
  
Jared: uh...::pauses:: what was my line again?  
  
someone off camera: 'let's try to find a way in...'  
  
Jared: oh yeah.  
  
Justin: *sigh*  
  
~Jared: We can probably scale the wall here...But how to do it...::runs a hand over the wall and accidentally pushes a hole into the Styrofoam prop:: oops...  
  
~Justin: Leave it to me. ::takes out an arrow and shoots it up over the wall. The arrow flies down to the other side where a *thhwunk* *ahhh!* is heard.:: uh...  
  
~Link: this must be the lost desert...::suddenly a plane is seen in the sky in the background::  
  
dirrector:: bah! cut! can we get that edited?  
  
~Theo: And then...the snake killed him...I tried to stop it but there was nothing I could...  
  
Jared: ::suddenly bursts out laughing::  
  
Director: cut! whats the problem?  
  
Jared: ::laughing:: sorry...I just thought he looked funny.  
  
~Theo: And then...the snake killed him...I tried to stop it...  
  
Jared: ::laughs again:: im sorry...I cant stop...::laughs::  
  
Link: ::sighs::  
  
~Theo: And then...the snake killed him...I tried to stop it but there was nothing I  
  
Jared: ::laughs for a while::  
  
Theo: this is the fifteenth take. A professional like me can't work under these conditions. I'll be in my trailer.  
  
Link: can we just move on to another scene?  
  
~Justin: ::sitting in the boat:: Do you think maybe you can row..::suddenly there's a creaking sound, followed by a pop, a trickle, then a stream of water shoots up from the bottom of the boat as it begins to sink.::  
  
Jared: ::stands and salutes as the boat sinks down, people off screen laughing::  
  
~Justin: ::begins to squeeze through the bars but gets stuck:: hey...ow, im...ow...im stuck! help me out!  
  
Jared: ::laughs as he pulls Justin from the bars::  
  
~end~ 


End file.
